Lockdown
by ladydolce
Summary: Detention. Its the greatest place to be. Especially when you're stuck with a sexy C.E.O!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own YGO

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful fairy princess who--"

"Oh for heavens sakes Mazaki shut the fuck up!" Anzu snapped the book shut and stared at the pissed C.E.O.

"Why don't you mind your business Kaiba! I'm trying to escape the fact that I'm stuck here with _you_." Seto glared at her and growled lowly in his throat.

"Don't sound so disgusted Mazaki you might hurt my feelings." Anzu snorted in disbelief and twisted her body to face his.

"I didn't think you had feelings since you're always parading around acting like a pompous bastard. Which by the way you are." Seto glared harder and turned away from her.

"At least I'm not a peppy friendship obssessed freak!" Anzu huffed and turned back to her book.

"Fuck you." She hissed under her breath. Hearing her Seto turned his head in her direction and smirked.

"I know you want to Mazaki but your just not woman enough for me. Maybe if you get down on your knees and beg I might reconsider." Anzu gasped loudly and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe Kaiba said something so...so...so Jounouchi-like! It was scary. But then again she knew he was only playing with her.

"Wow Kaiba. I didn't know you were straight! I mean everyone thinks you're gay and has the hots for Jou!" Seto's eyes bugged out before resuming their previous state of un-buggyness.

"Mazaki..." He hissed in a low deadly voice. His tone dripping with murderous intent and Anzu felt for the first time actually scared of Kaiba. She tried scooting back but couldn't get far due to the offending desk she was trapped in. Raising her hands defensively she tried to tame the beast within him.

"Now K-kaiba. I-I didn't mean what I said. Y-you just got me angry and I--" She was cut off by a hand flying across the air and onto her desk. Chancing a peek at the C.E.O, she whimpered when she saw his intense gaze settled on her. Anzu squeaked when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Their noses almost touching and he whispered fiercely to her.

"Mazaki if you ever say that again I'll--"

"You'll what Mr Kaiba?" Glaring at the idiot who interrupted him Seto grimaced and dropped Anzu's hand. Turning away from her to stare at the other occupant in the room, he let out an irritated sigh and adjusted his clothes which became disoriented in his fury.

"Nothing Mr Takanori."

Mr Takanori faced Anzu and gave her a stern look. "Miss Mazaki, care to explain what you and Mr Kaiba were talking about?" Anzu glanced at Kaiba at the corner of her eye then back towards her teacher.

"No sir. Like Kaiba said, it was nothing." Clearly not believing her, he decided to let it go and moved towards the front of the class.

"Now will one of you tell me why the school's top students ended up in detention?" Knowing fully well that Kaiba wasn't going to respond to the teacher's question, Anzu sighed and decided to answer.

"Well sir, it's like this."

* * *

A/N: Okay that was chapter 1. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Anzu walked through the gates of Domino high, she had a sinking feeling something bad was going to happen. Arriving at her class she smiled when she saw Yuugi sitting by his desk staring at his Millennium Puzzle deep in thought. She walked over to him and sat down in the opposite seat waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention._

_"Yuugi? Earth to Yuugi. Come in Yuugi this is your best friend Anzu." Blinking owlishly Yuugi raised his head and smiled at her._

_"Hey Anzu. How are you this wonderful morning?" _'Leave it to Yuugi to be so happy in the morning'. _Anzu thought as she regarded her friend's unusually cheerful demeanor._

_"I'm fine but are you okay?" A confused look appeared on the champion duelist's face._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Frowning, Anzu leaned closer to Yuugi so that their noses were barely grazing each other._

_"Are you sure?" Blushing bright red, Yuugi tried to fight off the monster blush which appeared on his face. Chuckling nervously, he tried to reply without sounding like a fool._

_"Y-yeah Anzu perfectly f-fine. Actually I couldn't be better. Hee hee." Smiling impishly, Anzu opened her mouth to tease Yuugi about his face resembling a cherry when a cold voice pierced through the air._

_"Don't you geeks have something better to do other than sucking face." Anzu froze as she heard the voice of the person she loathe the most in this world. Turning away from the wide-eyed Yuugi she glared fearsomely at the bane of her existence._

_'Kaiba! Why don't you leave us alone for once?!" Seto arched his eyebrow and regarded her with distaste. His cold eyes buring into hers and Anzu felt her cheeks grow hot. She tried to ignore her inner thoughts which were chanting in her head how outrageously attractive Seto Kaiba looked in the morning. His hair was slightly tousled and he had an almost boyish charm about him. She fiercely pushed aside those ridiculous thoughts and returned to glaring at him._

_"Trust me Mazaki. I would like nothing more than leaving you and your geek patrol alone. But as fate would have it I'm currently stuck with you eyesores." Anzu growled at the remark and stood to her full height. Of course it didn't faze Kaiba since he was a giant compared to her. Still, she was as stubborn as a bull and she never showed weakness whenever Kaiba was around. It felt good arguing with that prick especially when no one else did._

_"Well Kaiba, no one's begging you to stay here. You could always go to another school or just quit altogether. After all don't you have that company of yours to take care of?" A smirk appeared on his face and Anzu cursed herself for finding sexy. What the hell was wrong with her today?_

_"Gee Mazaki, I didn't know you cared."_

_"I don't! I just want you to leave us the hell alone!" Anzu clenched her fists and tried her best to control the uprising rage burning within her._

_"Judging by the way you're acting, one might think the opposite." Seto turned his head to look at Yuugi who was currently entranced in their conversation. He grinned wolfishly and turned back to Anzu who was boiling with anger. "Mazaki I would have thought you had better taste in choosing a boyfriend. Are you that desperate you decided to go out with the midget? Well at least with Yuugi he wouldn't slobber all over you like the mutt." _

_Anzu's eyes widened and she felt a her blood turned to ice. _'So this is how Kaiba feels everyday.'_ She watched him give her that condescending smirk of his and she wanted nothing more than to scratch it off his face. Preferably with a grater. Taking a step closer to him she placed her hands on her hips. And schooled herself to ignore his words._

_"Don't you have anything better to do than insult us Kaiba? Sometimes I wonder if you just do this to make yourself feel better. Are you that dispicable you would actually undermine others just to feel good about yourself? Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer and its a big fat yes."_

_Growling lowly in his throat, Seto also took a step closer towards the fiery brunette in front of him. How dare she talk to him like that! If she wasn't female..._

_"What did you just say?" His voice was a deadly whisper and it was a warning to those on the recieving end of it. But Anzu ignored it and smirked. A smirk which closely resembled the one her opponent usually wore._

_"You heard what I said Kaiba. Or are you that stupid you didn't understand. Would you like me to repeat it slowly?" Feeling overconfident at the moment she decided to provoke him even more. "Admit it Kaiba you're just a pompous bastard who gets his thrills from people who are actually trying to make something of themselves!"_

_By now almost everyone was present in class observing the on going argument between the two brunettes. Catching their wide-eyed stares Anzu decided that she'd better end this quarrel. Before she could deliver the final statement of her speech she caught the look on the young C.E.O's face. Gulping, Anzu moved a little away from him, for the glare she was receiving was the iciest she'd ever gotten. She saw him take another step forward and crossed his arms over his broad chest. His eyes narrowed to slits and his teeth were bared making him look quite menacing._

_"Mazaki. It's true I enjoy insulting people because almost everyone needs insulting. Like you for example." Anzu's eyebrow rose in anger. "If I were you I wouldn't be mouthing off to the most powerful man in Japan. The consequences could be dire or didn't your parents install manners and respect into that feeble mind of yours?"_

_Anzu growled, her self control was becoming difficult to maintain if he kept making those stupid comments. "For your information Kaiba, my parents did teach me manners it's you who doesn't have any. You act as if everyone should bow down to you just because you're Seto Kaiba. Well newsflash Anzu Mazaki bows down to no one especially you!" She heard the class erupt in gasps and whispers and for once she felt extremely pleased with herself._

_Kaiba on the other hand didn't even look moved by her response. He had his usual bored expression on his face as if it was something he heard everyday. Maybe he did, but that didn't matter to her. She had just stood up for herself as well as the countless number of people who were too afraid to confront him._

_Seto looked at the girl in front of him. She had guts, he'd give her that but she had already crossed the line from annoying to downright vexing. It was time he put her in her place and he knew just how to do it. "Mazaki down act so high and mighty when all you're going to amount to is being a filty stripper dancing for old men just to get by." Anzu gasped at his words and she felt her insides grow numb. Smirking at her wounded appearance Seto decided to rub salt into those wounds. "Don't worry Mazaki, you'd fit right in. Just look at yourself, your body was made for the adult industry."_

_Anzu couldn't believe it. She knew Kaiba was low but to go this far. Not being the weak girl she was portrayed as, she stood her ground and prepared to defend herself the way any girl would. Anzu raised her hand in the air and tried to slap the cocky bastard. But his reflexes were as fast as hers and he deftly caught it in mid-air. Far from giving up, she raised her other hand only to have it captured as well. Anzu struggled widly against him while staring at the stupid smirk on his face._

_"Let go off me Kaiba!"_

_"Why should I? You're the one who attacked me." His smug look made her want to kill him. He was enjoying her distress and dammit why wasn't she stronger than this? Anzu pushed against him with all her strength which made a rather large mess of things. Firstly, Seto didn't anticipate the amount of force Anzu used which sent him reeling backwards. Secondly, with nothing behind him to break his fall he ended up sprawled across the floor. Thirdly, and most importantly, still holding on to Anzu's hands, he dragged her down with him and they both ended up in an awkward tangle of limbs._

_Moaning, Anzu lift her head up. She realized she was lying on someone. Heaving herself up she gasped when she caught the sight of cold blue eyes staring at her. _

_"Get off me Mazaki." Anzu gasped and blushed when Seto raised his body and leaned on his elbows. His face was dangerously close to her breasts and her position was even worse. Here she was in every girl's fantasy; on top of Seto Kaiba, legs spread and very accomodating. She could feel everyone's eyes on them and their scrutiny as well as the glares from the girls made her blush increase. Breathing heavily, she decided to get off Kaiba before he shoved her off. But before she could do that she heard a voice she wished she never did._

_"Mr Kaiba! Miss Mazaki! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Groaning inwardly, Anzu wished the ground would open up and swallow her or better yet the teacher. Of all the teachers, why did it have to be Miss Takada? She was known around the school as 'Hard-ass Takada' a nickname which did her justice. "Miss Mazaki get off Mr Kaiba at once!" Not wanting to get embarrassed anymore than she had, Anzu quickly got off of Kaiba and in the process of doing so she gave him quite the view._

_Ignoring the sight of Anzu's pink underwear, Seto stood as well and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Here he was C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp, the most powerful man in Japan, the smartest student in Domino High and now all that was down the drain because some stupid cheerleader fell on top of him. How was he going to live this one down especially when that bitch of a teacher was screeching at the top of her voice about this incident?_

_"Both of you are good students. So why are you carrying on such lewd acts in front of your peers?" The class snickered and Seto and Anzu wanted nothing more than to escape their current predicament._

_"Miss Takada--"_

_"Silence Miss Mazaki! Now you know things such as this are forbidden so I want both of you to get your things and report to Mr Takanori at once! You'll both be getting a week of detention!"_

_"WHAT!!" _

_Anzu couldn't believe it! Detention? She had never gotten a detention in her life! _'Goodbye perfect school record'_ She thought sardonically. Looking at Kaiba she wasn't surprised to see his face contorted in anger._

_"Miss Takada, are you forgetting who I am?"_

_"I very well know who you are Mr Kaiba."_

_"Then you know I can't get a detention. I have other things to do beside wasting my time with a bunch of delinquents!" Miss Takada didn't look even a little bit intimidated. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face._

_"I'm very sorry Mr Kaiba but maybe you should have thought of that before fornicating with Miss Mazaki." Anzu blushed and Seto growled as they heard their teacher's remark as well as the numerous snickers in the backround. "Now both of you kindly leave my classroom."_

_Without a word Seto left the classroom in a fury while Anzu meekly trailed behind._

_End Flashback._

* * *

A/N: Voila! Another chapter completed and the reason behind their detention. Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

"So you see Mr Takanori, that's what happened." Mr Takanori who was listening patiently to Anzu's tale nodded his head and turned towards the other party involved in this whole debacle.

"Is this true Mr Kaiba?" Seto grunted and crossed his arms glaring hatefully at the man in front of him. Instead of having detention with that bratty cheerleader, he could have been finishing up the schematics for the new and improved version of his duel disk. At least he had the foresight to inform his little brother of his delayed arrival at home. He groaned inwardly remembering Mokuba's reaction to the news when he called him.

_"You got a detention Seto? With Anzu? Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

The kid was still laughing hysterically as Seto slammed his phone shut. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave an irritated sigh and focused his gaze on the middle-aged man before him. He realized he was waiting for a conformation from him.

"It is as just as Mazaki said." Mr Takanori nodded. "Now if you don't mind I have a very important meeting to get to." Seto stood up from his seat and grabbed his briefcase. Sauntering to the exit he heard the old man's halting voice.

"Actually I do mind Mr Kaiba." Seto swiftly turned around and arched an eyebrow for him to continue. "You see Mr Kaiba, you and Miss Mazaki still have a week's detention. Whether or not I believe you, you still have to present your story to Miss Takada. She's the only one who can revoke your sentence, so to speak."

Seto growled and walked further into the classroom. Stopping a desk away from Anzu's he prepared to give his teacher a piece of his mind. "Mr Takanori, did it ever occur to you that we tried to tell Miss Takada what really happened? But that single minded teacher loves handing out unjust punishments. I can assure you that the school board will hear of this!"

Like Miss Takada, Mr Takanori wasn't intimidated by Kaiba. So instead of raising his voice at the young C.E.O. he remained as calm as possible. Turning to his desk, he picked up two sheets of paper and gave one to each brunette. Both Seto and Anzu eyed it quizzically, though the former wanted to rip it to shreds. "You will each complete the assignment written on the piece of paper I gave you. If you finish before the hour is up you may leave. I have a staff meeting to attend so I trust you both will be on your best behavior." Walking towards the door, he opened it and let himself out. Before closing it, he glanced at Kaiba with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Oh and Mr Kaiba?" Seto stared at him. "I wish you luck with the school board." He closed the door and they could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Grumbling to himself, Seto sat down in his seat and glared at the assignment in front of him. _'Write an in depth report on the dangers of Water Pollution.' What the hell kind of nonsense is this?' _Getting frustrated with the lunacy of the assignment, he crumpled the paper and threw it in a nearby waste receptacle. "Good riddance!" He hissed quietly.

Anzu who was writing her report, stared in shock as Kaiba disposed of his assignment. Didn't he know, he would get into even more trouble if he didn't complete it? Shaking her head in disapproval, she opened her mouth to give him some advice. "You shouldn't have done that Kaiba."

Seto glared at her. Of course the annoying cheerleader would have something to say. "Why shouldn't I have Mazaki?"

"Well because you would get into even more trouble if you don't complete the assignment." Seto just rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Anzu inwardly fumed at his overbearing attitude. Why was she even trying to help him again? Oh yeah. Because she was a good person and treated everyone with kindness even if they didn't deserve it.

"I'm just trying to help you Kaiba." Seto scoffed in disgust.

"The day I need your help Mazaki, is the day I hand over my company to Siegfried von Schroider!" Noting the sarcasm, Anzu stood up abandoning her assignment and stomped over to Seto's desk. Placing a hand on each hip, she glowered at him.

"Just who do you think you are?! Can't you be civil to someone for once in your life? Do you enjoy being an asshole 24/7?!" Seto who was in no need to hear another boring lecture from her, waved her off dismissingly.

"Mazaki for once in your life, mind your own damn business!" Anzu ignored him and leaned forward so that their faces almost touched. Her left hand flat against the surface of the desk to balance her upper body. Her lips curled into a devious smirk and fire burned within her wide blue eyes.

"Make me Kaiba." The simple request made him smirk devilishly. This was going to be fun. Rising to his full height, Seto noticed the smirk on her face was still intact. She moved away slightly and craned her neck upward so she could look directly into his steely blue gaze. Placing a hand below her chin, he brought her face close to his and whispered softly.

"You think you can handle it?" Anzu flushed darkly. His silken voice and his warm breath on her face made her insides turn to mush. _'Damn him.' _She thought fiercely and her gaze intensified. There was no way in hell she was going to back down from him. Licking her lips, she gave him a fiendish smile.

"Bring it on."

* * *

A/N: Yow! Things are getting pretty interesting in detention isn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come really soon and I will try to update my other stories! Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

Anzu gulped as Seto moved closer. Her confidence was waning as he trailed his hands from her shoulders down to her tiny waist. She had the sense to gasp when he pushed her against her desk, his arms going around her, effectively trapping her against him. Seto smirked at her startled expression. Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered huskily.

"You still think you can handle it Mazaki?"

Anzu's pulse quickened and Seto stared at the frantic beating in her neck with interest. She drew in a deep, shaky breath and exhaled it slowly. Confidence, as well as composure renewing, Anzu pushed herself slightly against him so that her breasts lightly grazed his chest. Twisting her head to look at him, she gave him her most seductive smile.

"Of course Kaiba. I can handle _anything_ you give me."

If that wasn't the most blatant suggestion he'd ever heard then Seto wasn't sure he was worth his name. Wanting to take this little game of theirs a step further, he decided to take things up a notch. His penetrating gaze focused on her soft, peachy looking lips which were slightly parted tempting him to taste. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and just take her. But he had some self-restraint. Besides, it would be even more rewarding to make her beg. His eyes wandered up her face to those smoldering blue, blue eyes of hers. He had to admit, if only to himself that she did indeed have beautiful eyes. But with that bitchy attitude of hers, it made him want to tear them out. Chuckling inwardly at the mental image, he noticed something peaking out from behind her small frame. Licking his lips oh so slowly, he moved in for the kill.

Anzu found herself mesmerized by the way Seto licked his lips. If she wasn't leaning against the desk, she was certain she would have fallen. She tried desperately to ignore how gorgeous he looked up close. His eyes gleaming mysteriously, cheekbones sharp and well defined and those lips...Those pale, soft, irresistible lips. She felt her cheeks flame at the idea of tasting, kissing and nibbling said lips. She saw him moving even closer, his breath hitting her face and for the first time in her life, she felt like kissing Seto Kaiba senseless. Her eyes closed involuntarily and then she felt it. The soft, teasing brush of lips against lips and she eagerly waited for more.

Seto admired the color which graced Anzu's rosy cheeks. He moved even closer so she could feel his breath on her skin. Needless to say, he didn't anticipate Anzu closing her eyes in response. Never had someone made themselves so vulnerable to him. It made him think twice about what he was going to do. But reality kicked in and he decided to follow through with his plan. Brushing his lips against her, he reached around her for his target, while the unsuspecting Anzu remained still. Grasping the container in his hand, he smirked against her lips and lifted his arm dumping its contents over her head while skillfully moving out of the way.

Anzu gasped and pushed away from Seto when she felt something wet, slimy and thick pour down her hair and dripped onto her face and school uniform. She wiped the liquid from her eyes and glared at the laughing Seto Kaiba who was only a short distance away from her.

Seto laughed, actually laughed at the sopping wet Anzu in front of him. His plan worked better than he intended and the outcome was more than satisfying. Finally calming down from his incessant laughing he smirked at her.

"What? You thought that I would actually kiss you? Get real Mazaki. By the way, you look so much better covered in yogurt."

Anzu growled and flicked some of the strawberry flavored yogurt from her fingers and glared at Seto. That bastard! She should have known he would do something like this. She groaned inwardly, to think she actually _wanted_him to kiss her. Anzu continued grumbling to herself when she realized she could get him back. Why should she suffer alone when he could suffer with her. Too bad he emptied all of her half eaten yogurt on her head. But, she grinned wickedly, the majority of it was still on the crown of her head which means...

Seto stared at Anzu's suddenly insane appearance. It took only a few seconds for him to decipher her look. Anzu raised her arm and scraped off as much of the yogurt she could get and promptly splattered Seto with it. He grunted and wiped the yogurt from his eyes and shot her a menacing glare.

"Mazaki!" He growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Anzu just simply shook off his rude behavior.

"What _I'm _doing? Did you forget it was _you_ who dumped the yogurt on me first?"

"No one gives a damn about you Mazaki! The fact of the matter is you splattered me with the yogurt and ruined my uniform!" Anzu gave him a bored look.

"So?" Seto inwardly fumed and tried to control his uprising temper.

"Mazaki I am a very important man and I can't be seen walking out of this wretched school covered in yogurt!" Anzu schooled herself from retorting nastily. Instead she decided she'd better get cleaned up before the yogurt stained her clothes.

"Well why don't you do like me and get cleaned up in the bathroom?" To emphasize her point she grabbed her belongings and walked to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Kaiba hadn't moved from his spot. "Are you coming or not?"

Seto glared at her. "Whatever." He followed Anzu's example and gathered his things exiting the room after her.

* * *

The corridors were completely devoid of life. Everyone but the teachers who were in a meeting had already left school. Even the janitors were gone. The silence was almost deafening as both parties refused to address the other. Anzu was feeling incredibly guilty. Mr Takanori said they could only leave when they were finished with the assignment and since neither she nor Kaiba completed it, it would most likely mean more trouble for them. Not that she cared about Kaiba. That jerk should get punished for being such a freaking idiot for spilling yogurt on her. If it was anybody's fault, it would definitely be his!

Seto who was contemplating what method of torture he should execute on Anzu stared at her angry face. Why should she be angry? It wasn't as if she was in the public eye every fricking minute! Still, he was a bit surprised when she didn't bitch at him like she usually did. She even suggested they get cleaned up in the bathroom. Wait a minute...

"Mazaki." Anzu sighed.

"What is it Kaiba?" Seto smirked and purposely walked a little closer to her. His arm almost brushing against hers as they walked down the hall.

"I don't suppose you were thinking we'd use the same bathroom? If that's the case, then I'd think I'll have to decline. I don't go for brunettes." Anzu gasped at his flippant remark. She'd known as soon as he walked closer to her, that he had some despicable remark up his yogurt covered sleeves. She knew he was just baiting her, so why not join the fun.

"That's right Kaiba, I forgot. You go for the tall, shaggy blondes." Seto growled at her response. Just once he wished he could get away with murder! Maybe he could...

"Mazaki don't give me that bullshit. You know you want me. Otherwise you wouldn't have invited me to tag along." Anzu felt like smacking him over the head! There was no way she wanted him. Well maybe a little but he didn't need to know that!

"Kaiba, you really are full of yourself. Not every woman in the world is hopelessly in love with you. And I only asked you to come with me because I didn't need to hear you whine about your clothes 24/7." They had stopped walking and were now standing at the entrance of the Boys' bathroom. Opposite was the Girls and Anzu turned to go in but Seto decided to have one more stab at her.

"Try to control your urges Mazaki. I know how much you want to see me naked." Anzu swiveled around, mad as hell.

"WHAT!!" Seto just gave an evil little chuckle and disappeared into the Boys' bathroom. Glaring at the closed door, Anzu gave an angry sigh and stomped through the bathroom door muttering to herself.

"I hate that bastard."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mr Takanori who was returning early from his staff meeting had no inclination about what was going on further down the hall. Arriving at his classroom, he noticed the two occupants he'd left there was now nowhere in sight.

"I guess they left already." He muttered while looking around. "I'll collect their assignments on Monday." Closing the door, he walked down the hall and past the bathrooms where Seto and Anzu were before exiting through the main entrance of the school.

"Is that everyone Mr Takanori?"

"Yes Mr Asada. I had two students in detention but they've already left." Mr Asada nodded and locked the doors making sure no one could get in. And in Seto and Anzu's case, get out.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing! Your comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk!" Anzu muttered as she ran her handkerchief under the water. "Why the hell would I want to see him naked?!" She grunted as she continued to clean the yogurt of her school uniform. "The idea itself is preposterous! Argh! This isn't working! I'm taking a shower." Anzu dumped the flimsy cloth on the sink and stripped out of her uniform. Placing her clothes in a neat pile, she stepped into the shower releasing a contented sigh. Ducking her head under the mini rainstorm she furiously washed the remaining yogurt from her hair. "When I get out of here I'll make that bastard pay!"

Across the hall and in the Boys bathroom resided another blue eyed brunette who was wishing his female counterpart all the pain and misery in the world. Unlike Anzu, Seto didn't_ have _to take a shower but being an OCD freak for neatness, he decided to take one nonetheless. Washing his hair under the steaming water, he couldn't help but wish she would actually barge in while he was taking a shower. He smirked. That way he would humiliate her even more and of course give her quite a sight. He laughed maniacally at the image of a flustered Anzu fainting from shock. When satisfied with his work, Seto exited the shower stall and began dressing. Thankfully he had gotten out all the the yogurt Anzu splattered him with. He kept glancing at the door silently hoping she would intrude. Alas, it was not meant to be and he gathered his briefcase strolling out of the bathroom and straight into a pissed off Anzu.

"Great. He's enjoying himself. No doubt at my expense!" Anzu muttered as she heard Seto laugh. Fixing her hair she glanced at her attire. The yogurt was gone and only a few spots of water remained. "At least I look presentable." She shrugged fixing her blue bow. Smoothing out her skirt she walked out the door stopping when she saw a loose thread at the edge of her skirt. Bending down to fix it, she didn't see a stoic Seto Kaiba walking out of the bathroom and straight into her.

With a small thud, both Seto and Anzu fell to the floor grumbling profanities at their clumsiness. Seto was the first one to recover and he stood glaring down at Anzu.

"Watch where you're going Mazaki." Anzu huffed and stood as well absently brushing her rear to get rid of the dirt.

"Me?! Why don't you watch where you're going since you're the one who bumped into me!" Seto scoffed at her reaction.

"You shouldn't have been standing in front of the damn door!" Suddenly a wide smirk graced Seto's handsome features and Anzu paled._ 'Please don't tell me he's thinking what I think he's thinking.' _Anzu thought as the smirk got even wider. "Mazaki," She gulped. "Don't tell me you were actually trying to sneak a peak? You know you can just ask." Anzu gasped as the color flooded to her cheeks. There was no way she heard correctly. She tentatively looked at his face and was shocked to see him grinning. But it wasn't a gleeful grin, it was of the depraved kind.

"For your information Kaiba, I wasn't trying to 'sneak a peak'. I was fixing my skirt which had a loose thread." She gestured rapidly to the edge of her skirt. "Furthermore, why the hell would I intentionally want to see you naked? There are other hot guys attending this school besides you." As soon as the words slipped out, Anzu instantly regretted them. He would undoubtedly take her words out of context.

Seto raised an eyebrow. She thought he was hot huh? He smirked. Things were getting interesting. "So you think I'm hot huh?"

"Don't read much into it. You're simply taking my words out of context." Anzu replied glaring up at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mazaki, but didn't you say and I quote, ' There are other hot guys attending this school besides you.'" Seto crossed his arms in victory. "Doesn't that imply that you think I'm hot?"

"So what? Like I said, there are other hot guys at this school besides you." Seto who obviously though he was the alpha male at this hell hole was quite interested to know who the other guys were according to Anzu.

"Oh please Mazaki. Who else in this school is better looking than me? Let me guess, the mutt? Or perhaps the midget?" Anzu growled at his egotistical behavior. Could this guy be anymore narcissistic?

"Actually Kaiba, there _is_someone else who is quite desirable among the male population. Someone who isn't a complete jackass." Seto shot her a disbelieving look. He obviously thought no one rivaled him in the looks department. "I think you remember Naoto Yamanishi.(1)"

Seto scoffed. "You mean that pansy-ass loser in the martial arts club? Please Mazaki, there is absolutely no comparison." To his surprise, Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it Kaiba, you're absolutely right." He quirked a confused brow. "I mean, he's sweet, talented, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous. Whereas you," She said pointing at him. "You're snarky, rude, quick-tempered and obnoxious. Yeah you're a genius and you're good-looking, but really, who wants a jerk as a boyfriend?" Seto snorted.

"Obviously you, since you've just named all of my _admirable_qualities." It was Anzu's turn to snort.

"Admirable? You? Please. I would never want you as my boyfriend. You're way too conceited and I want I guy who knows how to treat a girl."

"Is that so? Well Mazaki, somehow I can't picture you with some pansy."

"Oh? And who would you picture me with all-knowing asshole?" Seto smirked and took a step closer to her which prompted Anzu to move back. They continued this little routine until she was pressed firmly to the wall, his body barely touching hers. Running his hand along her jaw line, he stopped at her chin and tilted it slightly so that her gaze was fixed solely on his.

"The type of man I can see you with, is a man who could control that smart-ass mouth of yours." Seto's gaze flew to her mouth and Anzu's heartbeat increased. He lazily lifted his gaze to her wide eyes and smiled contemptuously continuing his monologue. "A girl like you Mazaki, doesn't need a little boy in her life. What you need is a _man_. A man who can teach you how to respect those in authority, who can appreciate those witty little remarks of yours and above all else, a man who can make you_ feel _like a woman." Anzu's breath hitched as she stared into his eyes. Gosh! Did he have to say those things to her in such an undeniably sexy voice?! Damn him!

"Kaiba." She was shocked to hear how breathless her voice was. Clearing her throat she tried again. "It almost sounds like you're saying my perfect guy is someone who can manhandle me." Seto gave a rich sexy chuckle that had Anzu swooning.

"When it comes to spitfires like you what man wouldn't want to _manhandle_you." Anzu blushed at the way he said it, her heart beating frantically in her chest. _'If I die I'm going to haunt his ass for the rest of his life!'_

Taking a calming breath she resumed her original tactic when she dealt with him; glaring. "Just what the hell are you trying to say Kaiba?" Seto just shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile.

"What do you think Mazaki?" Anzu growled. She was beginning to get tired of this game.

"If you have something to say then say it! Quit beating around the bush." Anzu gasped when Seto pushed her back against the wall, his knee going between her legs. She whimpered softly when he pressed her body with his.

"Mazaki." His breathing was ragged and his hair was slightly mussed. "I'm sure you can guess what it is I'm trying to say." His arm slid down her shoulders and he leaned closer to her. "There's no denying a man wants what he can't have. And even with your stubborn as hell attitude it just makes you that much more appealing." Anzu gulped at the feel of Seto's breath on her neck. Why was he behaving like this? Was he playing with her again? She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hand cupping her face. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see how dark, mysterious and alluring they were at this moment. Never had she seen such strong emotions being emitted from them.

Anzu blinked when he leaned towards her, stopping when his lips were hovering above hers. "I'm not going to lie to you Mazaki, every man loves a good chase including me." He pulled her closer to him, lips brushing hers when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Both brunettes pushed away from each other, their hearts racing at the shrill sound coming from Anzu's wrist. She hurriedly tried to disable her alarm. Clicking the small button at the side of her watch she relaxed. Looking at Kaiba, she couldn't help but mourn the loss of his body against hers. He was so warm and almost comforting and the things he said. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot as she recalled his words. She saw his frustrated appearance and tried to contain her laughter. He looked so cute the way he was sulking. Most likely kicking himself for his behavior earlier.

Seto was fuming inside. How could he act so stupid around that annoying cheerleader. Even though he meant every word he said, he still felt like walking over and telling her he was playing with her again. He sighed. She wouldn't believe him anyways. Turning to look at her, he saw her staring at him amused.

"What are you staring at Mazaki?" Anzu sighed.

"Nothing Kaiba. Absolutely nothing."

"Hn" They both remained in silence for a few minutes until Seto broke it. "What was that noise Mazaki?" Anzu blinked and glanced at her wrist.

"Oh it was my alarm. Its scheduled to go off at--" She stopped abruptly and Seto stared at her pale face.

"What is it?" She blinked rapidly and tried to form coherent words.

"My alarm is scheduled to go off everyday at 5:00pm. And its that time Kaiba! Which means--"

"Which means everyone has mostly likely left already." Seto finished of for her, his eyes as wide as Anzu's. She gave a quick jerking nod and walked closer to him.

"Mr Takanori said he was in a staff meeting. Do you think its over by now?" Seto remained silent. Without answering Anzu he turned away from her and walked down the hall to the staff room. Anzu stared at his receding back and resisted the urge to throw something at him. _'How rude!'_ She opened her mouth to yell at him when he swiftly turned around.

"Are you coming Mazaki or do you intend on staying there all afternoon?" Anzu closed her mouth and glared. She stomped over to him and tried not to say something nasty.

"You don't need to shout Kaiba." She replied walking beside him. He turned his head to look at her and saw the smile on her face. It was obvious she was trying to annoy him with her perky attitude but she would just have to try harder. Shaking his head at her antics they walked towards the staff room.

* * *

"Looks like everyone left." Anzu said as she gestured to the locked door. Sighing, she turned to Kaiba who was very peeved. "Kaiba? Kaiba?"

"What!" He barked at her. Anzu made a face and glared at him.

"Look, why don't we just leave so we won't have to deal with each other anymore?" Seto who was still upset at the fact that he wasted his entire afternoon, nodded and strode down the direction they came from. Sighing again, Anzu quietly followed him. She kept her mouth shut the entire time not wanting to deal with a pissed off Seto Kaiba more than she already had.

Arriving at the main entrance, she had a very bad feeling reminiscent of the one she had earlier in the morning. She reached the large metal door first and tried to open it. Gripping the handle firmly she pushed with all of her strength but to her dismay it remained stationary.

"Damn it! This cannot be happening." Seto walked up to Anzu and saw her struggling to open the door. She looked quite comical pushing against it like that. Rolling his eyes he cleared his throat loudly. Anzu turned around and showered a look of pure exasperation on Seto.

"Mazaki are you that weak you can't open a simple door?" Anzu glared at him.

"I'm not weak Kaiba. The stupid door is locked!" Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pushed Anzu to the side. Grabbing the handle he tried to open the door but failed just like Anzu did.

"See? I told you the damn door is locked!" Anzu tutted at him.

"Shit!" He cursed and reached for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he dialed a number and waited impatiently for the other person to pick up. The line clicked and Seto opened his mouth to shout an order when he heard his phone give three angry beeps then silence. Removing the phone from his ear, he groaned and threw it on the floor watching it break into a million pieces. Anzu gaped at the broken phone on the floor. Shifting her eyes to Kaiba, she saw him looking at her intently.

"What?" She whispered. Seto gave a sigh of frustration and rubbed his face.

"Do you have your mobile on you?" Anzu shook her head and he grumbled.

"This is just perfect! Could this day get any worse?!"

"Well in a word; yes." Seto turned to Anzu and she gulped audibly. The look he gave her was just plain scary. "Mr. Asada has only one main key to the school and he keeps it on him most of the time. Unless you know how to pick a lock, there's no chance of us getting out of here until Monday."

Seto kicked the door in anger and frustration. There was no way he could break the metal door down so that was out of the question unless he wanted a few broken bones. They couldn't escape through the windows because they were bolted shut and the emergency exits were locked as well. Giving a loud sigh he stared at Anzu. This was all her fault! _She_ got them in detention. _She_ threw yogurt on him and _she_ didn't have her mobile. The only solution to this annoying problem was to _kill _Anzu!

Anzu blanched as she saw a murderous glint in Seto's eye. Gathering all the courage in her body she stared at the beast in front of her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Mazaki," He said in deadly whisper. "You're the one who got us into this mess." He took a step closer to her and Anzu bravely or rather stupidly stood her ground.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this. It takes two to tango!"

"If I remember correctly you're the one who fell on me and landed us in detention! Which enforces my point that it's all your fault!" Anzu clenched his fists and refrained from punching his lights out.

"That was your fault you bastard! If you hadn't made those stupid comments then I wouldn't have tried to hit you! And don't forget, you pulled me down on top of you! So Kaiba, I can safely say that this mess we're in is all your fault!" Both brunettes were breathing heavily now. Their blues eyes held hatred and anger for the other. Being the rational one, Anzu calmed down and looked at Kaiba. If they were going to get out of here they would have to work together, even if it killed them."Look, instead of arguing, why don't we try to find a way out of this predicament? We're the top students at this school so if we work together we'll get out of here faster."

Seto stood in silent contemplation for a few minutes. He had to admit working together would definitely increase their chances of getting out of here before nightfall. Mokuba would be worried if his big brother didn't come home and he didn't want the kid to panic. And he supposed Anzu's parents would be worried about her as well. He gave a soft grunt and stepped away from the door.

"Fine. Why the hell not?"

Anzu nodded and glanced at the door longingly as if it would magically open and save her from this torment. If they couldn't find a way out, then they would be stuck together for the rest of the weekend. And from the way they were fighting constantly she highly doubted they would survive.

* * *

A/N: Finally I've finished this chapter! It took me longer than I intended. Typing with long nails is murder! I don't know how some people do it. Anyways please Review!

(1) Naoto Yamanishi is a character from the hentai series Bible Black Season 2. (I don't own that either!) Normally I don't watch those types of anime but the supernatural aspects of the show intrigues me. I like how they use actual events, symbolism and proper terms either associated with Christianity or of the Occult.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"We'll never get out of here!" Anzu moaned and hit her head on the desk. She and Kaiba returned to Mr Takanori's classroom and brainstormed for possible escape ideas. So far they've tried everything. Picking the locks, breaking the window and even attempting to break down the entrance doors. And each time those attempts failed Anzu would cry about not getting out which irritated Kaiba to no end.

"Mazaki stop whinning and think." Anzu raised her head and glared at him weakly.

"I'm tired of wasting time thinking. If you hadn't noticed its gotten us nowhere." Kaiba grumbled and sighed. They've been trying to figure out a way to escape for over an hour and all they ended up doing was fighting.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Die?" Anzu muttered and propped her head on her hand. Seto stared at her as if she was insane.

"Trust me, the world would be a better place without you but right now I need your help to get out of here." Anzu's hand slipped out from under her head and she narrowly missed hitting the desk. _'Did Kaiba say he needed my help? I must be dreaming.'_

"Wait. Are you Seto Kaiba asking me," She pointed at herself. "Anzu Mazaki for help? Willingly?"

"Yes I know its shocking. But who else am I going to use as a safety net when I jump out of the window?" Anzu scowled and crossed her arms.

"I walked right into that one." She muttered. Lying on the desk once again she moaned. "We're going to die in here so we should at least make ourselves comfortable." Seto scoffed and got up from the teacher's desk and shook her roughly.

"Get a grip. Have you forgotten people will come looking for us sooner or later?" She looked at him curiously.

"Really? Who?" He rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"Mokuba knows I have detention so if I'm late he would come looking for me since I work at home on Friday's. And I suppose your parents would be looking for you as well. Not to mention your loser friends." Anzu sighed and looked at the desk sadly.

"My parents won't come looking for me." This caught Seto's interest. Why wouldn't little Miss Perfect's parents come looking for her? _'Maybe she annoys them too with that perky attitude of hers'_ He smirked at his thought.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they're not even in Japan." She stood up and walked to the window watching the sun set. "They're always on business so I never really get to see them." She turned to look at Seto again. "But when I do see them, its like I'm invisible." Seto kept looking at her face. He never saw her so sad before. Most teenagers would love to be left alone with no adult supervision yet she would jump at the chance for her parents to be with her. He frowned and stared in front of him. He missed his parents. Not a day went by when he didn't think about them. But they were gone forever and Anzu still had her parents with her.

"Don't be a drama queen Mazaki. The world isn't all sunshine and roses. So what if your parents don't give you all the attention? They have priorities something you wouldn't understand." Anzu glared at Kaiba. How could he even understand what she was going through? He was just like her parents. Heartless, cruel, unloving and uncaring.

"Shut up Kaiba! You don't know what my life has been like!" She felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away quickly. Seto stood and glared at her as well.

"You're right Mazaki, I don't. And you know what? I don't give a damn!" He took a step towards her and she bravely held her ground. "You're just a spoiled little brat who wants her mommy and daddy to give her a little attention. Grow up and stop living in a fantasy world." Anzu clenched her fists swallowed his hurtful words.

"You're just like them." She whispered and Seto barely heard her. "You're exactly like my parents! Cold, unfeeling monsters who only care about your stupid companies!" She took a breath and continued. "They pretend I don't exist. Even calling me the biggest mistake of their lives! That's not something a child needs to hear." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hiccuped. "I just wish they wouldn't treat me like that. I know I'm not perfect and sometimes I'm too opinionated but just once I would like to hear my parents say they love me." Anzu collapsed on the floor on began sobbing hysterically.

Seto stared at her confused. One minute she was arguing with him the next she was crying on the floor. He couldn't fathom her apparent mood swings but he knew what it was like to grow up without love. His stepfather was a monster, a monster she claimed he was. Was he really a monster incapable of showing love? He loved his brother more than anything in the world and he always protected him no matter what, but he knew he didn't show his loving side to Mokuba all the time. Seto walked up to Anzu and knelt on the floor. He put a hand on her shoulder ignoring how awkward it felt and she raised her head to look at him. She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears which didn't want to stop and glared.

"What? Come to kick me when I'm down?" Seto frowned.

"No. But you're being a pain right now. So stop this nonsense and get up." Anzu's eyes widened at his cruel tone. She felt more tears coming to her sore eyes and pushed his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and tried standing up but fell back to the floor only to have Seto catch her. She sobbed loudly and tried to push him away again. "Leave me alone! You're just like them!" She struggled against him and cried louder. "Please stop!" Seto didn't listen to her and held her wrists in his firm grasp. Anzu thrashed wildly against him and he growled.

"Stop Mazaki. You're going to hurt yourself." She didn't listen and continued to fight him. She wanted to get away from him, her parents and all the sadness and pain inside her heart.

"Let me go! You don't care about anything in the world besides yourself! I hate you!" She ended in a fierce sob and collapsed onto his chest. Her body was exhausted and she quietly continued crying, holding on to Seto as if he was her lifeline. Kaiba stared at the girl in his arms. He slowly moved his arms to embrace her lightly and sighed. Anzu clutched him tighter and sniffed.

"I'm so weak." She whispered. "I'm always weak, just like they said." Seto glanced at her and rubbed her back soothingly. His stepfather called him the same thing but he knew that as long as he had Mokuba he would never be weak. Anzu probably didn't have anyone to keep her going otherwise she wouldn't have broken down like that.

"You're not weak Mazaki. You're the strongest female I know." She smiled and laughed softly. "What?" He asked irritated. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Its nothing. That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Anzu closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort he was giving her when she remembered what she said to him. "I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I was just angry and hurt." Seto nodded and brushed her hair unconsciously.

"It doesn't bother me." They stayed on the floor for a few minutes before Anzu pulled out of his grasp.

"Thank you Kaiba for calming me down. I wished you hadn't seen me like that." Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Blushing she tried to stand up only to fall back down again. Her legs were cramping from sitting for so long and she covered her face in embarrassment. She heard Kaiba stand up and felt a tug on her hand. She opened her eyes and gasped when he pulled her to her feet. Anzu stumbled slightly but managed regain her balance. She looked at Kaiba who was fixing his clothes. He grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door, then turned to look and her and sighed.

"I'm going to look for a possible spare key in the staff room." He looked at her appearance. "You should probably go to the bathroom and wash your face or something." Seto turned to leave and she sighed in relief. He hadn't said anything about the kiss and she was very happy. "Oh and one more thing Mazaki." Anzu tensed and looked at him. "Don't kiss me again." He smirked and left the classroom leaving a very embarrassed Anzu behind.

Seto walked down the hall and touched his cheek tentatively. "Whatever possessed her to do something like that." He shook his head and continued his path to the staff room. They needed to get out of here and he couldn't waste time thinking about Anzu or her soft lips were against his skin.

* * *

A/N: There. Another chapter completed. I hope you guys liked it. I had some difficulty writing about Anzu's parents because it reminded me of my love less childhood. Ah but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Hee hee. Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and please...wait for it...

REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo!

* * *

"Why, why, why did I have to kiss Seto Kaiba?!" Anzu questioned herself as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Argh! Not only did I kiss the bastard but I totally broke down in front of him. Could I be anymore stupid?!" She moaned and banged her fist on the sink. "How am I going to face him now? He must think I'm the most pathetic person he's ever seen." She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the knots. "No. He already thinks that." Her face brightened. "So now all I have to do is pretend nothing happened right?" Anzu asked her reflection. "I'm going insane. I'm talking to my reflection for heaven's sake."

She gathered her belongings and made her way to the staff room also known as her doom. Walking down the halls she noticed the lights were on and atmosphere was a little colder than she expected. Shivering a bit, she folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to keep warm. Looking down at her bare legs she gave a small sigh. "Why couldn't the female school uniform consist of a longer skirt?" She continued walking until she stopped at the broken glass on the floor. Turning her head she noticed the staff room door was open and the small glass window above it was broken. "Don't tell me he..." She rushed through the door and saw her 'cell mate' as she deemed it, frantically looking through the drawers for a spare key. Clearing her throat she caught his attention and he turned and glared at her.

"What took you so long Mazaki?" Seto demanded and she frowned because he was the one who told her to get cleaned up in the first place. Dropping her backpack on the nearest table she walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. Apparently the hesitation she had earlier disappeared and she smiled inwardly.

"Well Kaiba, as per your request I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up so don't give me attitude." He looked at her surprised and she figured he must have thought she would be like most girls and act all ditsy in his presence. She smirked. He obviously didn't know Anzu Mazaki.

"Whatever. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and help me look for the damn key?" He glared at her one more time before he resumed his search. Anzu just rolled her eyes and leaned against the desk. There was a small couch in the middle of the room, a mini refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee maker. It didn't surprise her really since she was used to being in the staff room helping the teachers. She frowned at him when he opened another drawer.

"Didn't I tell you that Mr Asada kept the key on him almost all the time." Seto ignored her and kept rummaging through the drawers. Finally he slammed it close a little harsher than necessary which made her jump.

"Dammit!" He kicked the desk and exhaled slowly trying to contain his rage. His eyes went to Anzu and he frowned. Her appearance was faultless again and if he didn't know, he could have sworn she didn't go through a mini crisis just fifteen minutes ago. "Mazaki." he said after a long silence snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded pleased with his suddenly caring nature. She would have never guessed Kaiba would be the one to calm her down after her outburst nor did she expect him to compliment her for being a 'strong female' as he termed it. "Good. Now you can make yourself useful instead of being a pathetic crybaby like always."

"What!" Anzu boomed and glared at his overbearing figure. She couldn't believe she thought he was kind and caring just a few seconds ago. It seemed the Kaiba she knew and loathe was back and she found herself wanting to strangle the arrogant prick!

"Oh wait." He mused thoughtfully. "You're not the crybaby in your little group of losers. The mutt sister what's-her-face is." Her eyebrow ticked and she balled her small hands into angry fists.

"_Shizuka_," She stressed. "Is not a crybaby. None of us are!" Kaiba seemed unconvinced.

"Oh really?"

"Yes _really_." She hissed and watched angrily as Seto rolled his eyes at her.

"I'd love to insult your friends Mazaki but I'm not going to waste what's left of this afternoon fighting with you. We have to find a way out of this place and I would prefer to do it before nightfall." She nodded feeling her anger die down at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I thought you said Mokuba would eventually come looking for you." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Yes but in case your feeble mind didn't comprehend I also mentioned if I'm late then he would. I usually stop by Kaiba Corp for documents before I make my way home and that's usually around nine. So if you don't mind I would like to get out of here before that." Anzu shrugged her shoulders and gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Fine. So what do you propose we do?" He opened his mouth to reply when a loud insistent rubbling stopped him. He looked at Anzu amused and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry." She replied sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry." Seto rolled his eyes and sighed when her tummy growled again.

"Look why don't you go and eat. I'd prefer if I didn't have to hear that annoying sound for the rest of the time we're stuck here." Anzu nodded and glanced at him worriedly. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to eat something?" He shook his head stiffly.

"No." She frowned at his response and grabbed his arm dragging him to the couch. Pushing him down she went to the mini refrigerator residing in the corner of the room. Opening it her eyes lit up at the sight of the various packaged foods inside. She grabbed two sealed turkey sandwiches and energy drinks. Popping them in the microwave she heated them and took them out walking towards him.

"I'm not going to eat that filth." Seto snarled and watched as sat down beside him. Anzu ignored his rude behavior and shoved a sandwich towards him.

"Its not poisoned and no one has touched it. Trust me, I'm class president as well as Mr Asada's favorite part-time assistant so I know what's edible from what isn't." She took a bite of her sandwich to prove her point and chewed on it slowly. Seto just stared at her disbelievingly. She noticed this and frowned. "I told you it's okay so eat the damn thing!"

"Like I'm going to listen to you." He scoffed and picked up the sandwich to throw it away when Anzu grabbed it and pushed him back firmly into the couch hovering above him.

"You're going to eat this damn sandwich or I will shove it down your throat!" Seto growled and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me say this slowly so even you can understand. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Eat. The. Blasted. Sandwich!" She ignored him and stepped on his foot hard and stuffed a piece of the sandwich into his open mouth. Seto coughed and pounded his chest trying to swallow it and avoid choking to death. Anzu calmly held a energy drink in front of him and he grabbed it downing it and trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes of ragged breathing he turned to her with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Anzu just took another bite of her sandwich ignoring his tone of voice.

"No."

"Then why the hell did you do that?!" She sighed and looked at him giving him the 'mom look'.

"You didn't want to eat and I had to take extreme measures." He opened his mouth to yell at her and she raised her hand cutting him off. "Besides," Anzu smiled. "I did warn you didn't I?" Seto frowned at her. He hated her stupid holier-than-thou attitude. "So are you going to eat or do I have to give you a repeat performance?"

"Whatever." He muttered and grabbed the sandwich from her hands eating it angrily while a grinning Anzu did the same.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know its short but bear with me. The other chapter will be longer I promise. Once again thank you for reviewing. Your comments are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo!

* * *

"Hey Kaiba?"

Seto sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall across the room. "What is it?" The question could have had some edge to it but his voice seemed weary, almost exhausted.

"Are you feeling okay?" She watched as his shoulders straightened and she could feel the annoyance clouding his mind and prepared for a verbal insult.

"I'm fine Mazaki." Anzu bit back a gasp of surprise. She was certain he would have dealt her some immoral tirade. It appeared she was wrong and somehow it didn't please her. Anzu silently studied his profile and frowned when she saw his face clouded with unnecessary stress and dark lines. She knew he had a lot of responsibility between running Kaiba Corp and raising Mokuba, but couldn't he take some time to relax and enjoy life? The realization made her sigh in displeasure. Of course the answer would be a big fat no. In her opinion he grew up too fast, never having a semblance of a normal childhood nor having friends to help him or to be concerned about his well being. All he had was his younger brother, never relying on anyone else or caring for anyone else. It was a thought that saddened her and she realized that she suddenly cared about him. _'Even if he is the biggest jerk on earth.' _She added as an afterthought.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Seto had sensed her staring at him for sometime now and it irked him. He wasn't used to being scrutinized at such a close range and it made him twitch in his seat. He had seen the emotions overshadowing her face, changing from worried to sad and finally sympathy. Were these emotions directed at him? If so, then he didn't need it. Especially from the peppy, insane, sandwich feeding harpy. He smirked when he saw her glare at him. It was amusing watching her get riled up. She was the only one who could hold her own against him in a verbal sparring match.

"It's nothing Kaiba." Anzu knew he was just baiting her but she was in no mood for his acerbic behavior. "Are you finished eating?" The irritated look on his face made her smile.

"You mean after you practically forced it down my throat? Yes I'm finished."

"Well you had it coming." She had to smother her giggles. He was acting like a little kid. "If you hadn't been such a baby then I wouldn't have done that."

"Whatever." He grunted. His head was pounding and he could feel the onset of a migraine. Being around Mazaki for so long had its drawbacks. With her constant pestering, her know-it-all attitude and that sickening smile of hers had him going insane. He could feel the vein throbbing in his forehead and he longed for the sanctuary of his bed. Anzu seemed to have noticed his distress and she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kaiba are you feeling alright?" Her hand was jerked roughly away and she gasped at his sweating face. "Kaiba! What's wrong?!" Her heart was beating frantically in her chest at the thought that something was terribly wrong with him.

"I'm fine!" He barked and deftly rubbed his temples in slow, circular movements. Instead of helping she was making his headache worse with her dumb questions. "I just have a damn headache!" He felt the touch of something warm and soft against his hands and he looked at the only person who could have done this. "What are you doing?"

Anzu didn't answer him, instead she kept her gaze on their hands as she gently pried his away. She shifted her body closer and gently massaged his scalp and forehead. Seto felt his tongue grow numb as he stared at her face. Just what was she thinking? He didn't need her help yet he couldn't keep the moan of pleasure from slipping through the confines of his throat. Her slender digits were doing wonders to him, fingers running through his hair, kneading and soothing those impossibly annoying aches and pains and he closed his eyes relaxing into her touch. He would rebuke himself later but at the moment he would enjoy the massage. At least she was good for something...

Anzu smiled as she watched Kaiba savor the scalp massage she was gifting him. All those times doing it for her workaholic cousin was finally paying off. Though, she never thought she would be giving one to the person who made her life miserable whenever he got the chance. She continued to thread her fingers through his thick, luscious hair marveling at the silkiness of each strand. It was a weird doing him this favor but she couldn't watch someone in pain nor could she not try to help. The fact that he was letting her touch him was very...pleasurable? She shook her head. No that wasn't the best word to describe this feeling. It just made her feel special and she had to admit, those sighs and groans escaping his mouth were quite enjoyable to hear.

A few minutes later, Anzu regretfully stopped touching him and smiled warmly at his thoroughly relaxed face. He looked like an ordinary teenage boy devoid of any worries or obligations. She gasped when his eyes snapped open retaining their usual alertness. Aside from his relaxed posture he looked exactly like he did twenty minutes ago: angry, irritated and ungrateful. She backed away as he straightened, his eyes unreadable.

"I suppose you want a 'thank you'." Anzu suddenly frowned. She wasn't expecting anything from him because she was the one who took the initiative and attempted to help.

"Actually Kaiba, I don't want a 'thank you'" Her response puzzled him and it showed in his facial expression. "I was only repaying you for when you helped me back in Mr Takanori's classroom." The memory still made her blush in embarrassment but she quickly shooed it away.

"I see." Was all he said before they were shrouded in an awkward silence again. Anzu shifted uncomfortable not being used to such an uneasy feeling. Her constant moving around caught Seto's attention and he sighed. "Mazaki stop fidgeting."

"Sorry." She whispered. "But I can't stand silence!" She pounded her thighs to show her frustration and the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

"I take it back." He said amusingly and Anzu tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You really are the baby in your group of losers." Somehow the comment didn't make her angry as it did before. In all honesty she was relieved to hear his snide remarks. It was better than listening to the tired sound in his voice. Which reminded her...

"Kaiba?"

"What?" Anzu bit her lip. She was going to ask him a personal question and she feared the dragon would surface and burn her to a crisp, then again, she was never one to back down nor was she afraid of confrontation. "Well, I was wondering, do you take any time off from work?"

Seto wasn't expecting her to ask something like that and his first thought was to tell her mind her business, yet when he opened his mouth other words came out." Why do you ask?" Anzu was a bit shocked he didn't unleash his acidic temper on her but she was never one to pass up a very fortuitous opportunity.

"You seem stressed out and I know that you go to Kaiba Corp immediately after school is dismissed. Trust me, I know what stress does to a person."

Was she referring to her parents or perhaps herself? He didn't care. "If I appear stressed out, its because I'm stuck in a very annoying situation." His answer didn't convince her one bit.

"We both know that that's not the entire truth." She looked at him and was disappointed when he remained emotionless. "When I was giving you that massage," Her blush was coming back and she fought it off fiercely. "you were beyond stressed. You looked like you were going to collapse from exhaustion any minute." Seto frowned at her inquisitive nature. For once he wished she would mind her own damned business. He didn't need her pity!

"Why so concerned all of a sudden Mazaki? Does it look like I give a damn about your idiotic opinions?"

"Maybe you should care!" The ire in her voice surprised him. "Or at least care about Mokuba's feelings! Do you think he wants to grow up knowing that his brother is working himself to death!"

Seto growled. "Don't drag my brother into this!" Anzu glared at him defiantly.

"I'm just pointing out a fact."

"I don't need you to! You know nothing of our lives and you should be wise not to get involved in things that doesn't concern you!" He half expected her to crumble into a crying mess but was surprised when he found no trace of tears in her angry blue eyes.

"I know your life isn't my business but I grew up with workaholic parents and I know what he is probably going through." Her voice softened and so did her eyes. "Mokuba adores you. You're his hero, his best friend, his everything. He practically worships you and I don't blame him." Seto raised a perfectly smooth brow. "I respect you Kaiba and I know you love Mokuba more than anything in the world and the only thing that makes that kid happy is being able to spend time with you."

Seto was at lost for words. Did Mazaki just compliment him? He wasn't sure and he dared not look into her eyes. That tender look she sported reminded him of his mother. A mother Mokuba never got to know. He really was everything to his brother and vice versa. They supported each other and Mazaki was right. He had been spending more time at work and less time with his brother but he would sooner eat dirt than tell her she was correct in her assumption.

"You make an interesting point." He said, finally looking into her shimmering eyes. "I'll take your words into consideration." He saw a blinding smile bloom on her face and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me that I'm right and you agree with me?"

"I never said anything of the sort." Seto was a bit caught of guard by her sudden change in emotions. Women.

"Well even if you didn't say it, you're welcome." He rolled his eyes again and shook his head annoyed.

"You're crazy." Anzu just smiled at him, happy that he was being a tad bit amiable. Perhaps this was the beginning of a strange new friendship.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm finished with another chapter of this story. Don't know when I'll update Kissed by the Darkness but hopefully it will be soon. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

* * *

Anzu yawned tiredly and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was almost 11:30pm and with that came the realization that they would be stuck here until morning. It wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Being stuck with the antisocial Kaiba was far better than she'd imagined. While his rude, overbearing persona remained, he was tolerable when he was quiet or pondering unknown facts to himself. She smiled softly at his relaxed form. He was sitting on the opposite couch, legs crossed, head propped on his hand which was resting comfortably against the armrest of the couch and his tired blue eyes sealed shut. She knew he wasn't sleeping and giggled quietly imagining him snoring and drooling like Jounouchi. The sight would be priceless but this was Kaiba she was talking about. Calm, centred, immaculate Kaiba.

"Stop staring at me Mazaki." She blushed having been caught and his blues eyes opened staring at her amusingly. She briefly wondered how he was able to tell she was staring when his eyes were closed. Shaking her head she dismissed the ridiculous (and paranoid) thoughts which filtered through her mind.

"I wasn't staring." His eyebrow rose mockingly and he straightened. A clear decisive look in his eye and she shifted under his probing gaze. He seemed to be looking right into her soul and it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh?" He grinned unfolding his legs. "But I could sense your bug eyes staring at me for almost ten minutes." Dark eyes gleamed in the dimly lit room. "Like what you see?"

Anzu could have fallen of her couch and melted on the floor. Her blush (of embarrassment!) flooded her cheeks and she lowered her eyes demurely, wishing that her hair was longer to hide her damn face. "Don't flatter yourself." She mumbled wishing she wasn't so timid all of a sudden. His words rang in her head and her eyes lifted to his. Anger sparkling in those light blue depths and her fingers curled into a small fist. "And I do _not_ have bug eyes!"

Seto snorted. "Whatever you say Mazaki." He checked his watch again and sighed running a hand through his hair Anzu's eyes were trained on the simple action. His gaze shifted to hers and she hastily turned to the other direction wincing inwardly as her neck throbbed from the movement. Trying to steer the conversation in a less embarrassing direction, she attempted a friendly conversation.

"Well it looks like we're not going to be leaving here tonight--"

"Good grasp of the obvious."

_"So,"_ She said stressing on the word glaring at him for interrupting her. "I thought we might get to know each other better."

Seto's face twisted in disgust and he spat, "What is this? First day at school introductions?" Anzu frowned at him and crossed her arms angrily.

"No. I just thought since we're going to be here for a few more hours we might as well get to know each other so we won't get into this mess again!" She was quite fed up with his rude behavior and if he didn't want to make some sort of truce then they would continue arguing for the rest of their lives. Well at least their high school lives.

"Fine." He muttered. "I'm bored as hell so I might as well play along." His eyes held hers and she gulped at the stony look therein. He must have seen or heard the action because his eyes sharpened, a glint of sadistic amusement appearing.

"Okay." Anzu replied uneasily ignoring his gaze. "Well tell me about yourself." Seto rolled his eyes mumbling something about her stupidity.

"I'm the C.E.O of KaibaCorp, I have a little brother who is thirteen years old and I'm a famous duelist. Any more inane questions?" She glowered at him hatefully deciding whether or not to answer him or slap him upside the head. She chose the former.

"I already know all about that!" Calming herself she spoke steadily. "What I mean was, tell me about your family, hobbies, frie--" She was about to say friends but caught herself in time. According to the frosty overlord opposite her he didn't need friends.

"Very well." He replied quietly. Too quietly in her opinion. "My parents died and my relatives used up my inheritance and left Mokuba and I at the orphanage. When I was nine I was adopted by a ruthless businessman, Gozaburou Kaiba to be precise after a game of chess which I cheated to win." His eyes narrowed daring her to comment when she didn't he continued. "After that Mokuba and I moved into his mansion where I was forced to study until my head was about to explode." His face was impassive and Anzu stared wearily at him while he finished his monologue. "After six years of being abused and pushed beyond my limits I finally succeeded in acquiring the company resulting in Gozaburou's death." His gaze burned into hers and he smirked. "He committed suicide. Now that you know I expect the stupid questions to stop."

Seto rose from his seat and walked to the window staring at the midnight blue sky while Anzu sat rigidly looking at him unable to fathom how such a young boy was put through so much sorrow. She fixed her eyes on her lap mindful that he may see her sad gaze through the window's reflection and accuse her of pitying him. Far from it actually. She expected to hear some boring tale about growing up in the lap of luxury without lifting a finger to get something. She sighed inwardly. Kaiba was such a complex character. He suffered and persevered and all because of his little brother. Why else would he put himself through all that torment?

She looked over to the man who was changing so much in her eyes and smiled. He had to be the most selfless person she had ever met and she briefly realized why he was so uncommunicative around others. He never trusted anybody and he had a right to. So many people must have betrayed him. Standing up she dusted her rear absently and walked over to the quiet male.

"Kaiba?"

"Save it Mazaki. I don't need your pity."

Anzu looked down for a moment composing herself. "I'm not here to give you pity." She whispered softly as if talking to a scared child. "Why did you tell me that?"

"You wanted to know." He said dismissively. "Besides I wanted to scare you." She stared at his reflection. Eyes cold and hiding years of sadness, mouth set in a firm line, face devoid of all emotion and she realised that somewhere deep inside he was hurting.

"It did scare me." She saw the muscles in his arm twitch and after a short bout of silence she asked. "Did he do the same thing to Mokuba?"

"No." His voice seemed much colder she noticed and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good. He wouldn't deserve such a fate and neither did you." Anzu gasped when he turned around swiflty. Her eyes wide as she stared into his chilling gaze. The hair at the back of her neck rose, her mouth falling open and she felt her body grow numb under his penetrating glare.

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand."

Courage sprang from her stationary body and Anzu used it to voice what she wanted to say. "What don't I understand Kaiba? The fact that you suffered through a horrible childhood which you didn't deserve or the fact that somewhere deep inside you're punishing yourself by being miserable!" Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took and she tried to calm herself. Getting angry was not the right choice and she admonished herself for being so harsh. "I'm sorry Kaiba."

"Don't apologize." He said harshly pushing his way past her, moving to the other side of the room yet Anzu wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Kaiba listen to me."

"I don't have a reason to." He was distant again. All the teasing and playfulness from earlier dissolved and she was left with the cold spectacle of a man whose life was scarred by an abusive parent. He was constantly shielding himself from everyone, loathing a person who was fueled by their emotions and for once in her life she felt disgusted by him. Gozaburou Kaiba was dead yet he still lived like that man trained him to be. Cold, unfeeling --a monster. Tears glistened in her eyes and she stared at him in revulsion.

"You're a monster." Seto turned to look at her, his eyes barely showing a trace of emotion and she screamed. "You're a monster!"

"I believe you've told me that once before." It was true she did. Earlier when she had her brief moment of hysteria she called him a monster. She didn't mean it then but she did now.

"It's the truth." She replied in a fierce whisper. "Your stepfather is dead now why can't you let go of the past and move on?!"

"Shut up Mazaki!"

"No I won't." She walked up to him standing before him, her eyes showing anger and her face reflecting the strong emotion. "You make me sick! How can you stand there and tell me I don't understand when you're the one who doesn't." Seto didn't say a word. Didn't need to and watched as she attempted to make a difference. "Do you ever stop to think that Mokuba doesn't want a robot for a brother?"

His eyes hardened to icy chips. "Don't bring my brother into this!"

"I wouldn't if you weren't so damn stupid! Mokuba is a smart kid. He knows that his big brother is sad even if he won't admit it. You spend your days locked up in your office. Your laptop is you damn best friend!"

Gosh! Why the hell was she crying? Especially for someone who didn't deserve her tears. Brushing away the salty drops, she sniffled and drew in a shaky breath."Kaiba--" Anzu stopped noticing for the first time that he was staring _at_ her. Not looking past her or looking through her as if she was glass.

"You don't know when to give up do you Mazaki?"

"No." She whispered feeling as tired as he sounded. "I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be." It was a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood but being as desperate as she was at the moment it was worth a shot. "Kaiba really, you shouldn't--"

"Shouldn't what?!" Seto interrupted her again. "Shouldn't lock myself in a dark room and hide from the world as you so eloquently put it?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were certainly thinking it weren't you?" Things were spiralling into ugly again and it seemed they couldn't stop arguing. No matter what situation they were in they could never stop shouting at each other. Acting almost like an estranged married couple. The thought made her smile inwardly. Wouldn't that be hilarious? She and Kaiba married and constantly at each other's throat.

"Can't we just stop fighting?" It was becoming tiresome and he had no inclination of even listening to what she had to say.

"Throwing in the towel Mazaki?" His eyes gleamed with a surge of triumph and she sighed in defeat.

"Yes." Her voice had dropped to a bare whisper. "It seems I can't get through to you no matter how much I try so I might as well give up." Anzu took a few steps closer to him and grinned. "At least for today."

Seto shook his head ruefully and he had to admit he admired her tenaciousness. Unfortunately he didn't want to discuss this matter with her after today. "Sorry but this chapter is over and I have no intention of talking about this again." He brushed past her dismissively and walked towards the farthest end of the room as if he couldn't stand to be breathing the same air as her.

Anzu for the life of her couldn't fathom the being that is Seto Kaiba but she knew that he was in pain. His physical scars might have healed but the emotional ones were still there. Question was, could she be the one to help him? No. That was absurd. Kaiba didn't need her or anyone else as he pointed out to her numerous times and it truly saddened her. Looking back at him sulking in the corner she realized that for all his intelligence and maturity he was acting like a child.

He caught her sympathetic look and averted his eyes. So he really didn't want to talk about it again. No matter, one day she would pry it out of him again and it will be very soon. Smiling at her thoughts she took a few steps until she was halfway to his side, his look of disgust had her hastening her steps. She was almost standing before him when her world started shaking--literally. The ground below her feet started moving and the ceiling fans fell startling her. She continued to waver as the earth quaked and she heard Kaiba's distinct voice yelling at her.

"Mazaki get your ass over here!" He was standing by the door frame and she hesitantly made her way over to him but at that moment something horrible happened. Seto who staring at the brunette girl timidly making her way across to him noticed the shelf on her right jostled just as she reached in front of it. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. "Mazaki watch out!"

Fear gripped her body as she heard the squealing cry of the heavy wooden shelf beside her and her body became numb. Unable to move and she stared as the cabinet came crashing towards her blanketing her in eternal darkness...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I was feeling rather lazy and then there is Flight Attendant school which is like being in the damn military. So I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and feel free to send a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yankee Uniform-Golf India-Oscar Hotel! (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

_Why?_

A tear trailed down the person's cheek followed by another then another until a flood of salty liquid coated their face. An abrupt involuntary contraction of their diaphragm occurred and a series of hiccups were born. The gasping sound accompanied by their shaky cries.

_I thought you hated me. Then why..._

A choking sound was heard in the quiet, dismal surroundings, hands clenching into tight fists and lips trembled in the wake of another heart wrenching sob.

_...why did you save me?_

Anzu stifled her cries in a valiant attempt but the pain and guilt she felt about what just happened ten minutes ago lay fresh in her mind. Of all the stupid, idiotic things he could have done, he had to save her.

_You really are pathetic aren't you Mazaki?_

She was.

Incredibly so and it was her fault he was lying unconscious in her lap with a few broken bones if he was lucky. Images of him pushing her out of the way and taking the brunt of the force made her heart squeeze painfully.

He looked so peaceful she noticed with a faint smile. His face devoid of any signs of stress and he seemed to be resting comfortably. Only there was a chance he might never wake up. The slight tilt of her lips disappeared and she forced herself not to think so morbidly. If only he hadn't done what he did then maybe...maybe she would be the one in this condition.

Her shaking fingers wandered over his uniform jacket which was rolled up to his elbows. His left arm was crushed under the wooden shelf and it took all her strength and efforts to free him from his prison. Anzu lightly touched the bruised skin and she squinted her eyes in the near darkness to asses the damage done. There was a dark purplish bruise forming from his wrist running all the way to his biceps, maybe even beyond.

"Oh Kaiba." She whispered brushing the stubborn lock of hair from his eyes. "If only I'd reacted sooner then..." Anzu bit her lip harshly to prevent the small cry forcing its way up her throat. "...then you wouldn't be lying here making me worry." Sniffling loudly, she shook her head and forced herself to calm down. Crying wouldn't help her nor him and she had to try and assist him any way she could.

The lighting was no good and she could barely see anything even with the luminous new moon casting its glow. The power went out immediately after the violent shaking of the earth's crust and wouldn't be back for a lengthy amount of time. If only she had a flash light of even her mobile. Kaiba was right--she really was a moron.

But right now wasn't the time for those thoughts. She had to improvise to the best of her ability. He could insult her all he wanted when he woke up and she would make damn sure he did if only to hear him berate her. Lifting her arms carefully she undid the blue bow from around her collar, ripping it off with one smooth motion before turning her attention to her pink jacket. Her fingers undid the first two buttons and then they stilled.

What if he woke up while she was taking her clothes off? No. Fate wouldn't be anymore cruel than she already was. Besides, she had to bandage his arm and to do that she needed her white school issued blouse. The material was thin enough for her to tear through and would be of great use as a temporary bandage for his arm.

Yet she still hesitated.

Anzu silently peered down at his innocent slumbering face in deep contemplation. He didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon sadly enough and he really needed his arm taken care of. Taking a deep breath she made sure he was secure and possibly comfortable on her lap before reaching for the small line of white buttons holding her jacket together.

Anzu quickly undid them and tore off the material from her body leaving her clad in her shirt which was soon going to be undone as well. Keeping her eyes fixed on his face she slowly opened her shirt feeling the semi cold air on her body making her pores rise. She shivered a bit and peeled the cloth off her shoulders and arms draping it over his eyes just in case.

Quickly donning her jacket once more she hastily buttoned it and slumped against the wall completely exhausted. Who knew undressing could be so stressful? Removing the white material from over his eyes, she began tearing it into long strips holding his arm gently while administering what little she knew about first aid. It was simpler than she'd thought and she tightened her makeshift bandage hoping it would help him somewhat.

Swiping a hand across her forehead, Anzu wiped the sweat which accumulated and leaned back releasing the breath she was holding. Her eyelids felt heavy and she realized she hadn't slept since yesterday. It was frustrating and she wanted to just close her eyes and withdraw into a deep slumber but she couldn't, wouldn't. Kaiba needed her and she was obligated to him.

It was her fault after all.

If that stupid seism hadn't occurred then none of this would have happened. They would be still waiting or arguing until they were freed from their confinement. A chill suddenly slithered up her spine.

Oh god.

An earthquake hit Domino. Maybe even the entire country and her friends were probably worried about her and then there was Mokuba. The poor kid must be in hysterics thinking something awful happened to his brother, which did. Things couldn't get any worse. A loud creak startled her and within seconds the ceiling fan came crashing down scaring the living daylights out of her. Patting her chest to calm her racing heart, Anzu breathed deeply cursing her stupid thoughts wanting this night to finally be over.

She looked down at Kaiba who had slipped a bit during her fright and with some difficulty she brought him back to his previous position. "Please Kaiba, wake up." Anzu whispered brushing his hair blinking rapidly to restrain the oncoming tears. "I'm scared." She confessed softly. "If you don't wake up I won't be able to live with myself knowing it was all my fault." A tear fell and she sniffed. "Just please...please wake up."

Anzu closed her tired blue eyes and hiccuped quietly. The tears continued to flow and she desperately tried to control her shaking. Her hand was now gripping his blue jacket tightly, fingers digging into the fabric and then her heart temporarily died in her chest when she felt a large hand cup her wet cheek...

* * *

A/N: Hee hee. Another cliffie! I'm so bad aren't I? Well since everyone liked the last chapter so much (which by the way I had to rewrite like four times before finally getting something to work with) I've decided to update a little faster. And this is probably because I felt so inspired by your reviews. Really. So I hope you liked this chapter and if you saw this coming I have a really lousy imagination or we're all geniuses. So please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo!

* * *

"Just what the hell are you crying about now?" Anzu blinked completely astonished to see Seto smirking at her and she felt hot tears prickle behind her eyelids. Her hand covered his larger one resting against her cheek and she cradled it to her face. Rivulets of salty fluid secreted heavily from her eyes and she could do nothing to stop its flow.

"Kaiba...I." Her words were swallowed by a sob and she brought his hand to her chest keeping it close afraid that this was another hallucination and she in reality was all alone again. "I'm so sorry!" Her cries were the only thing heard afterwards and Anzu swore she was indeed dreaming. It wasn't until the hand in her grasp freed itself and she heard quiet laughter. Looking down in her lap she saw Seto looking at her with the oddest expression on his face, his lips parted resulting in his laughter.

"God Mazaki, you really are a crybaby." She couldn't suppress the smile which appeared and she too joined in his glee. He's alright, she thought happily and without thinking she smooth a lock of hair from his forehead. "What are you doing?" The wonder and cautiousness in his voice made her smile softly. He seemed like a little kid in her eyes and again she thought this was a dream.

"I'm just really happy you're going to be okay."

He snorted ever so softly and frowned at her. "I highly doubt I'm going to be okay." He twisted his head from side to side. "The pain in my neck is becoming annoying." Anzu stared at him surprised. His entire arm was in her make-shift bandage possibly broken and he was concerned about a small crick in his neck!

"Kaiba." She murmured hesitantly. "Aren't you worried about your arm?" She touched the bruised appendage lightly and he recoiled from her touch, the pain striking across his face impossible to miss.

"Fuck!" He hissed under his breath. His fingers gingerly touching the arm and he looked back up at her in what she could call amazement. "You bandaged my arm?" A dark blush scrawled over her face and she shifted nervously mindful that he was still lying half way on her lap. She supposed she could tell him to move or possibly help him to another location but somehow she enjoyed him being there.

"I--Well you were unconscious and I felt horrible because this entire mess was my fault and I thought I could at least help you by fixing you up." Her eyes became dull and she fought the tears which were coming back with a vengeance. "I don't know much about first aid but I was desperate and I had to do something! You saved my life after all."

Silence reigned over the brunettes and neither spoke for a long time. It seemed they were both lost in thought unable to even initiate the next course of action. Anzu looked around the depressing classroom praying for just a glimmer of hope. Anything to get them out of here. She wanted to see if everyone was alright, wanted to go home and above all else she wanted Kaiba to get some medical attention. If he stayed in his current condition for too long who knows what might happen! They should at least try to--

"Thank you." Her eyes widened and she stared dumbly at his face for a few minutes before coming out of her confused haze.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" Seto looked peeved at her response and she fought the giggle which threatened to make itself known. He just look so awkward the way he was glaring at her. Maybe after wishing and praying for him to wake up and yell at her it just seemed to funny that she would want something like that to happen.

"Because you helped me idiot!" Her mouth formed in a small circle and she petted him again ignoring the stiffening of his body. She like touching his hair. Liked the way he tried to be impassive to her touch and she liked the blush on his cheeks, so dark that she could see it in such poor lighting.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. You did save me you know."

"I know." He was thoughtful again and she just kept playing with his hair. "But if I'd known you were going to be fawning over me like a mother hen then I wouldn't have rushed to you in the first place!" Anzu laughed and flicked some brown hair from his gaze. This was so unlike the Seto Kaiba she knew and if she wasn't completely choked up she would have asked him if he hit his head along with damaging his arm.

"Why _did_ you save me?" It had been a hot topic on her mind for a while now and she really wanted to hear his reason whatever it may be.

"I really don't know why." He sighed and used his uninjured hand to rub his face. "My body just reacted on its own and before I knew it I was by your side and this happened." He gestured angrily to his arm and Anzu felt the guilt wash over her.

"I really am sorry Kaiba. If I wasn't in such a dazed state you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"God, would you stop apologizing already! You're giving me a damn headache!" He attempted to sit up only to fall helplessly back on her lap. He groaned and clutched his arm and blindly buried his face into her stomach. Anzu's temperature spiked and she remained as still as possible unsure of what she should do. She could practically feel the heat from his face on her skin and she wished she hadn't torn her shirt to shreds. She touched his head uncertainly and retreated hastily when he pulled away from her body. "Shit! My head is killing me!" He looked at her then to the side and then back at her again. His expression unreadable and she gulped. "Why is my head on your lap?"

"You're just noticing that?" His menacing glare made her bite her tongue and she momentarily admired the glow of his eyes in the moonlight. Mysterious, was the perfect adjective to describe what she saw and it made her lightheaded. "Well, its not like I could have dumped you on the ground to suffer and I did feel pretty guilty so don't read much into it." She could sense the smirk on his face but ignored it when she heard him hiss in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Don't shout dammit!" His breathing was erratic and she paled at the thought that he must have really hit his head. Anzu reached out to touch his forehead but he sensed her intentions and swatted her hands away. "I don't need any help Mazaki!"

"Yes you do!" She shot back angrily and pushed his hand to the side, fingers running through his hair until he cursed aloud. "Oh god."

"What is it?!" Seto demanded and grasped one of her wrists tightening his grip when she prodded at the spot on his scalp. "Fuck Mazaki don't get all quiet on me now!"

"I'm not." She touched the spot again hearing him curse once more and she heaved a relieved sigh. "Don't worry its just a bump and its not bleeding. But you shouldn't lie on it, who knows what might happen."

"The way you were acting earlier I thought I was going to die." He grumbled and she laughed at his sulky attitude.

"Oh come on. What will the world do without Seto Kaiba around.?" She placed a hand on her chest and cried out dramatically. "No! We shouldn't speak of such ill things! Seto Kaiba is our world's only hope and without him we're nothing." She grasped the lapels of his jacket gently. "We're nothing I tell you! _Nothing!_" Her words were drowned by her laughter and she could've sworn he was laughing right along with her.

"Very funny Mazaki. You should be an actress." His tone was flat and devoid of any real emotion but she guessed he was laughing on the inside. A wonderful thought. Her hands found their way into his hair again and she absently realized he was becoming used to her caresses. No longer did he try to move away or stiffen at her touch.

"But seriously Kaiba, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't wake up." Her expression grew dim as she remembered just how much she cried and pleaded for him to regain consciousness. She had never seemed that caring to anyone but her friends and even then not to this extreme.

"I remember." Her thoughts were broken and Anzu stared down at him. "I remember you crying and telling me how sorry you were." She blushed lightly and her pulse raced as he continued. "You were blaming yourself over and over again and I guess I must have woken up with the sole intention of shaking you back to your senses." He chuckled lowly and she just had to smile. It was comforting to know he wanted to wake up for her no matter what the reason was. "I must have looked like death itself to have you crying over me like that, especially when I know you loathe me so much."

Anzu's eyes softened and her hand stilled on his head still tangled with his thick hair. "I don't hate you Kaiba. In fact I can't seem to hate anyone. No matter what a person has done to me I can't hate them. It's just not in my nature." He made a sound of disgust and she sighed. The man just couldn't be satisfied, its like he wanted her to hate him. "And if I did hate you would I have been so generous as to bandage your arm?"

Seto touched the material on his arm and his brows furrowed. It hadn't occurred to him earlier but now he was curious. Mr Takanori had no first aid supplies so where the hell did she get cloth to tend to his arm? "Speaking of bandages, what did you use to bind my arm?" Anzu blushed and scratched her cheek nervously.

"Uh, well since I really couldn't move anywhere or see anything all that clear I kinda used my school shirt as a bandage." She chuckled anxiously and squeaked in surprise when his hand touched the neck of her pink jacket, his fingernails almost digging into her skin.

"Why did you do it?" He demanded softly and released his hold on her garment. Anzu looked confused for a second before the last puzzle clicked into place. Poor Kaiba, she thought. No one but Mokuba must have been even remotely caring towards him. Then she felt like she was hit with a bucket of ice water.

Oh Crap!

Mokuba. How could she forget about the youngest Kaiba? He must be terrified at being all alone!

"Uh Kaiba, an earthquake hit Domino and Mokuba must be scared not to mention worried about your safety as well." Seto sighed and ran his hand through his hair narrowly missing hers by an inch and she blushed feeling the warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Mokuba is fine. The mansion is built like a fort and Isono is with him so he shouldn't be too scared. Besides, he thinks I'm at KaibaCorp and excluding the mansion it's the safest place to be." Anzu breathed a small sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't stress himself out any further. "You still haven't told me why you bandaged my arm."

She stiffened. She was secretly hoping he would forget but Kaiba was like a dog with a bone and she was pretty sure he wouldn't like to be compared to a dog, given the entire Jounouchi thing. Mentioning her friend reminded her that they might be in trouble as well but she pushed those thoughts aside. Her friends were as stubborn as a person could get and she knew a little earthquake couldn't keep them down. But back to Kaiba who was still resting on her lap, she had to give him an answer and with a graceful shrug she did just that.

"That's a stupid question." Anzu whispered. "You were hurt and there was no one else here to help you. So I took it upon myself to try and repay your kindness and really, a shirt isn't more important than your health."

"Great. My very own Florence Nightingale." She laughed and brushed his hair again fixing them in an unusual pattern then messing the strands up again. "And would you stop playing with my hair!" Anzu rapped her knuckles on his forehead lightly.

"No need to be snippy." She smirked at him mischievously. "Besides I'm sure you're enjoying the attention more than you're letting on."

"Oh please." Seto scoffed and initiated another attempt to sit up this time proving successful and he held his aching head, shutting his eyes from the spinning room. Slender hands touched his forehead and gently massaged his temples, the odd sensation of her body pressed against his back clouding his mind and he unknowingly leaned back into her warmth. He remembered she gave him a massage back in detention but this time it was more...sensual. Perhaps he was just exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep but that didn't stop him from twisting around, grabbing her forcibly against him and molding his lips to hers...

* * *

A/N: Uh, for the first time I have nothing to say. Except enjoy and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo.

* * *

Her lips were soft, sweet and inexplicably moist. He could feel them tense against his either from nervousness or shock but something completely absurd made him want to rectify the situation. Grasping the back of her head with his good arm he increased the pressure pushing onto her with unimaginable force until she opened her sweetness to him. She tasted so good, like a rare Indian delicacy, exotic and so full of life. It made him greedy. _She_ made him greedy. His tongue rubbed against hers and he felt her moan resonate throughout his body driving him to continue his glorious exploration of her mouth.

A sharp pain shooting through his cranium sent him flying back to reality and away from his delusions. His lips silently mourning the loss of hers and he clutched his head in a fierce grip. Soft hands blanketed his again and he stared at Anzu incredulously noting her flushed but determined face. She nudged his hands away and inspected his head with careful precision. His gaze wandered treacherously to her frowning lips feeling a perverse pleasure at the sight of the bruised flesh.

"Kaiba?" He glanced at Anzu thanking the heavens for an excuse to focus on anything but her damn mouth. She looked pensive and he watched mutely as she smoothed his sweat drenched bangs from his forehead. "Maybe you should lie down again. If you over exert yourself who knows what could happen." She was still blushing he noticed and her voice was breathy and nervous almost shaking with every word. He supposed the kiss (which he initiated of all things) was affecting her as well. Good. It gave him some measure of control and he promptly pushed away from her. Her closeness was beginning to affect him more than he'd realized.

"I'm fine Mazaki. It's just a headache, no need to be so dramatic." Anzu huffed and planted her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look her square in the eyes.

"Even if it is a headache, you really should lie back down. You're dizzy and it's not like you can do anything else with the room the way it is." She had a point, he admitted grudgingly. The small area of the classroom looked like a battlefield. Chairs, desks and even the ceiling lights were cluttered on the floor, barely any space to remotely do something constructive like getting help. It was all so purposeless and Seto felt fatigue crawling over his body. Damn, he was so worn out that Mazaki's suggestion to rest seemed like a godsend.

"Lie down." Her voice was so gentle and soothing to his ears and he momentarily gave into her quiet command. His head came down on her lap and he felt the timid explorations of her fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to kill you after this Mazaki." She giggled and increased the pressure of her digits easing the knots accumulated in his skull vanquishing the throbbing pains with every brush. It felt like heaven lying here, doing nothing and being massage by a pretty girl. His eyes widened and his body tensed. There was no fucking way he found Mazaki pretty. It was probably the stress coupled with his injuries and tiredness Seto assured himself. His usual rational self would never think such an atrocious thing.

"You have to relax Kaiba. You can plan my untimely death after you're better." Somehow they had evolved from bitter enemies to something he'd rather not think about. The word friends came to his mind and that was the last thing he wanted to happen between them. The memory of their kiss came flooding back and he scowled at the mental image. Whatever possessed him to do something so stupid was beyond him. And he felt like getting as far away from her as possible. Yet there was no way in hell he would stop her ministrations. It just felt too damn good...

* * *

Anzu smiled happily when she realized her brooding companion had fallen into a fitful sleep. He had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were drawn together. He must be having an unpleasant dream, she thought and brushed his bangs to the side. There was no way she could stop herself from playing with his hair. It was too enjoyable and she felt guilty for being happy while he was injured. She hesitantly lifted two fingers to her lips and a light blush appeared instantly. His kiss was so addictive and she wondered why on earth would he kiss someone like her when he had thousands of fan girls at his fingertips. Somehow the thought made her miserable.

But why should she feel that way? Obviously he regretted it and they were in no way a couple or anything so he could kiss whomever he pleases. That just made her feel worse.

"Why am I thinking about that at a time like this?" Anzu questioned herself out loud. There were other important things to worry about like the man who was peacefully snoozing on her lap. She smiled despite herself and leaned back against the wall. His behavior was troubling to say the least. Never in a million years would she expect Kaiba to actually allow her the pleasure of touching him, caring for him and even kissing him! It was definitely bizarre but she suspected he was too tired to be bothered by such inanities. Once he got a good night's rest he would be aiming for her jugular just like yesterday.

Seto stirred listlessly sometime later and smothered a yawn with the back of his hand. The action causing Anzu to giggle quite unceremoniously. "Did you have a nice nap?" Her genial behavior was getting to be annoying now. After what he could call as the best sleep he had in the last six months, he figured out that their so-called friendship should be put to death. He didn't like the idea of having her clinging to him acting like he was going to die any second. It was very disconcerting and he planned on setting things straight between them. Sitting up he directed a firm glance towards her, offering every ounce of superiority he could muster.

"Mazaki, I'm only going to say this once." She lifted an eyebrow obviously interested in what he was going to say. "You and I are not friends so stop acting as if we are." To his surprise he saw her smile.

"I thought as much." Now it was his turn to raise an elegant brow. "It was only a matter of time before the old Kaiba reared his ugly head." She stood and stretched, her arms rising above her head, back arching and Seto traced the curved line with his eyes. Her brown head tilting upwards and blue eyes shut tightly. Slim arms descended a second later and she smiled at him. "If you're feeling better then maybe you should get some exercise as well."

"I hardly call stretching like a lazy bum exercise." Seto spat and held the wall for support while he attempted to stand, pleased when he felt no trace of dizziness and his strength returning. He glanced at Anzu and saw she was looking at him with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face. Rolling his eyes he stood erect and walked a few paces observing there poor surroundings. The sky was a darker hue almost pitch black, completely unusual for five in the morning. He sighed. That only meant they were in for a shower. A lengthy one for that matter. But speaking of showers, he realized that he hadn't had one since yesterday and being covered in sweat was not his cup of tea.

"Mazaki, its seems we're overdue for a shower."

"And?"

Seto restrained himself from calling her a few choice names. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and took a few steps towards the door. The shelf which crushed his arm was lying across from it but they could simply walk over it. It wasn't difficult and he was curious to see if the rest of the school was in shambles. Well not really, but anything to get out of this classroom. The shower was calling to him...

"_And_ we might as well get cleaned up. No use staying hot and sweaty for the rest of the time we're stuck here. Besides you reek." He chuckled inwardly seeing a rosy blush rise to her face coloring her crimson. It was an amusing image and he felt satisfied to be back on top of his game.

Anzu couldn't believe this jerk! Here she was worried about him, caring and be so nice to his arrogant self and what did she get in return? A bunch of rude and completely false remarks. So what if she was a bit sweaty, its not like she smelled like Jou after gym class. His assessment was utterly insane! But still, she really was craving a nice long shower and then there was the fact that she _wanted_ to be insulted by him not too long ago. I am such an idiot!

"I see you're back to your pompous self." Anzu drawled while walking towards him. She smiled and tapped his chest not at all embarrassed or displaying the sizzling sensations she felt by touching his solid body. "And you're right a shower is definitely what we need." Her hand glided to his face and she patted his cheek harshly. "And I do not reek!"

Anzu flounced away and climbed over the dismantled shelf like a pro, her body showing an indescribable grace as she descended to the floor. Blue eyes burning into his and her hands fixed firmly on her hips showing a measure of annoyance. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Seto growled angrily. Who did she think she was ordering him around like one of her loser friends? He was Seto Kaiba for god sakes and people twice his age showed him the respect he deserved! He would have to teach the snotty cheerleader some manners. His arm throbbed and he saw the remnants of her shirt wrapped tightly around it and he sighed. Maybe he'll teach her a lesson _after_ they got out of here.

Long legs moved over the wooden cabinet with ease almost gliding across just as easily as Anzu did and within seconds he was at her side staring down his nose at the woman who drove him completely insane. "Happy?" She smiled not at all pleasant, her canines poking out when she parted her lips grinning at him like a hyena.

"Nope." She flicked some hair away from her luminous gaze "But I will be after I take a shower." Anzu grabbed Seto's uninjured arm and pulled him towards the darkened corridor. The action making the male very angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She actually had the audacity to scoff at him! Whirling around to address him with a scowl on her disgruntled face.

"It's dark and knowing you, you might injure yourself by trying to macho." Seto bristled at the way she was speaking to him. Complete lack of manners and he was sorely tempted to put her in her place. Yet something inside made him hesitant to do so. The familiar feel of her petite hands around his arm made him reminisce about her caring nature from earlier. The way she tended to him and brushed his hair...Dammit he had to get ahold of his crazy behavior! It seemed after a long rest he still hadn't reverted back to normal. Perhaps the shower would take care of that.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "Yes. So if you don't mind could you move it along before I turn fifty!" Anzu grumbled something under her breath which suspiciously sounded like 'dumbass' and moved forward dragging a smirking Seto along who was all to eager for his shower.

* * *

A/N: I would like to clear up a few things.

(1) The shower idea was just a way for them to leave the classroom and inspect their surroundings. I know I made them have a shower earlier but right now I'm completely mindless. I don't think I'll write another shower scene so don't worry.

(2) I know the kissing scene was a bit too short but that's just the beginnings of their romance. I plan to have a bit more intimate moments between them as the story progresses.

(3)...well I don't have a third point.

I have a few one-shots coming up, two for accuracy sake and I will post them by the end of the week. I feel so inspired these days and I have a lot of time on my hands at least until Thursday.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Thirteen.

"Well, that's to be expected," Yuugi replaced the receiver, met the gaze of Jounouchi. "The line's dead."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't make any calls at the moment. The telephone line must have a crack or a loose jumper or something." He walked to the window, looked out. "I'm worried about Anzu."

"Her parent's aren't back yet, huh. Well," Jounouchi rose, dusted his pants. "Want to go check on her? Bet she'll be glad to see a friendly face."

"We can't go out. The streets aren't safe, and what if there's another earthquake? It's better to wait."

"Yeah, that's fun."

Yuugi listened to the rain as it pummeled the roof, watched it as it streaked the windows. "I just hope she's okay."

* * *

"Man, I hate the rain." From her corner, Anzu stared miserably out the window, her frown blacker than the clouds. "Makes me think of the heavens crying."

"Looking for conversation, Mazaki? Or are you simply bored?"

"A little bit of both." She propped her legs on the desk, and prayed she didn't tumble over. "Read any good books lately?"

"Just one," Kaiba watched as she folded her arms behind her head. "You're going to fall," he warned, could practically see the chair wobble.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I've done this a hundred times." Or rather, she'd seen Jounouchi do it. "So what was the book?"

"The Massacred Angels. A man rapes and murders thirteen young girls, dismembers their bodies, then buries their limbs across the country. A fairly good read."

Anzu couldn't help but stare. "Remind me never to ask you to tell me a bedtime story. Okay, so how did it end? Was he caught by the police?"

"No. He moved to the country, changed his name, and married a farmer's daughter. He lived humbly for a couple years, then slipped back into his old habit. He abducted three girls before his wife became suspicious. She went to the police, of course, but it was really a waste. The man hanged himself while she was gone."

"So," Kaiba asked, knowing she'd been caught up in the tale. "What do you think?"

"It's certainly not my taste," She flashed a bright smile that had him lifting his brows. "But I'd give it a shot. Was it a true account?"

"Not likely since I made it all up." He had the pleasure of seeing that smile drop away, replaced by an angry frown, and surprised blue eyes.

"I can't believe you." Anzu slapped her hands on the desk. "That was really mean. I was thinking about buying the thing."

"You're making me feel bad."

"Liar," she grinned. "You enjoyed setting me up. So I guess you don't like reading those types of books, do you?"

"I prefer tasteful literature, Mazaki. Something you're not a fan of since you read about love, and fairy princesses, and happily-ever-after."

Insulted, Anzu folded her arms under breasts, gave her best scowl. "It's inherently female to enjoy a good romance," she defended. "I am not ashamed of my gender. And that book you're referring to didn't have fairies; princesses or any other kind."

"Really."

"I hate that smug tone." She scraped back the chair, searched for said book. "See?" she shoved it in his face. "I was fooling around earlier, because I was pissed. Go ahead. Read the title."

He did, and amused, he brought his eyes back to hers. "The Vampire and the Virgin. You're right. No fairies here."

"Don't laugh." Anzu chided, her cheeks flaming. "Miho leant it to me. And vampires are very hot right now."

"Apparently, so are virgins." Kaiba had to laugh when her face turned cherry-red. "You're such a prude, Mazaki."

"Yeah, well." She admiringly shrugged off her discomfort. "This is nice. We're having a conversation without insulting each other."

He frowned when she dropped into the seat next to his. Lifted his brow when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

Anzu started to shake her head, then decided to hell with it. "Earlier you implied that I'd never make it as a dancer. One who doesn't take her clothes off. You said," she fumbled for a moment almost choking on the words. "You said something mean. I've been dancing since I was two. I never once thought about giving up."

"For God's sake." He cursed.

"You hurt my pride." She said tightly, her eyes a blazing blue. "You stomped on it viciously. And the doubts that I've been feeling, that I've always felt, came rushing. I don't like inadequacy."

Anzu offered him a lethal glare. "I really don't."

"Let me ask you this." Kaiba turned to her, met her gaze calmly. "When did you start caring about what I think? I'll admit I said something particularly nasty. But you were the one who opened yourself to those fears."

Anzu rose, nearly knocked over the chair. "I want to hit you."

"Why?"

"Because I hate when you're right." She sighed. "I can take criticism most of the time. But right now, with all of this going on, I'm not myself. I just want to go home."

"Who doesn't?"

"How's the arm?" She poked it gently, could've sworn he flinched. "That bad, huh? You look cute when you're in pain."

Kaiba regarded her suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

Anzu laughed, her eyes full of fun. Did he know she liked being with him, just like this? To smile at him, look at him with the kindness she gave freely to her friends?

"Mazaki. You're staring again." He arched a brow. "Are you truly fascinated by my face?"

"Like I said, it's very cute. I would pinch your cheek, but I like having my hand."

Kaiba caught the playfulness of her stare, the way she'd move around. Like a mad fairy, he thought, and bit down on a laugh. He rose, surprising her, and cupped her cheek.

"You're a very interesting woman, Mazaki." His thumb feathered across her lip, and he watched, fascinated, by the way her breath caught, and her eyes warmed. "I'm thinking about kissing you again. I know I'll regret it, but the temptation's too great."

"We both know how weak we are when faced when temptation."

"So we do." He leaned in, barely brushed her lips when he pulled back. Frowning, he said, "Did you hear that?"

She was drowning in lust, and her eyes were fogged with desire. "I didn't hear anything."

Kaiba moved away, and Anzu struggled not to pull him back. "I heard footsteps," he told her, and smirked when he heard Mokuba shout his name. "Well. Looks like we're sprung."

Anzu cursed the timing, laughed. And the sound was carefree and full of relief. "Aren't we lucky?"

* * *

Sitting in the back of one of Kaiba's posh limousines, Anzu watched, amused, by the way Mokuba fussed over his brother.

His chatter was bright and animated as she'd remembered. The mothering tone, adorable. It was a rare glimpse into the Kaiba family, and she, the lone outsider, enjoyed the view.

Smiling at the two, Anzu managed to tune back in when Kaiba asked for her address. Relaying the information, she turned to stare out the window.

What would have happened, she wondered, if Mokuba had arrived a few seconds later? Obviously, she and Kaiba were leaning towards another kiss. But would it have been awkward afterward? She had good indication it fairly was. And why was she thinking about this?

"Hey, Anzu. Are you alright?" The darkly concerned eyes of Mokuba Kaiba stared into hers. "You made a weird noise."

"Ah, I'm fine." Anzu purposely didn't bring her gaze to Kaiba's. "I'm a bit sleep deprived. Sorry." She reached out to brush his hair aside. "Thanks again for the rescue."

He did well to hide his blush. "Your welcome. I'd never expected to see you with Seto. Kinda weird."

"Weird is exactly the word I'd use. Say," she cocked her head in question. "How did you find us? You don't, like, have Kaiba bugged, do you?"

"Not exactly." He reached inside his jacket, retrieved a small black device. "There's a tacking device in Seto's phone. Ah. See that?" He pointed to the blinking pink dot. "It's like a little neon sign pointing to Seto's location. Even if the phone broken, and the device is still intact, I'll know where he is."

"That's handy." Anzu turned to Kaiba, aimed a suspicious stare. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'd forgotten." Kaiba shrugged in that careless way of his, and she wanted to smack him. "You did good, kid." He gave Mokuba a pat on the back, and the boy preened.

"The earthquake delayed us a bit. The power was out — still out," he corrected. "in various parts of Domino. Waiting was the logical and safe decision. Are you sure you'll be alright at home?" he asked Anzu.

My white knight, she thought. "I'll be better than alright." The car came to a stop, and she looked out the window. "Well. This is me."

"Nice house."

She let her gaze wander to Kaiba's, remembered their itty-bitty encounter. "I'll tell my father's realtor you said so." The door opened under her hands. "See you around Mokuba. And Kaiba? Let's not do this again. Once was enough."

"I couldn't agree more." He stared at her a second too long to be considered comfortable. "Goodbye, Mazaki."

"Yeah. Bye." Watching the car drive away, Anzu sighed, felt her shoulders slump with fatigue. And spinning on her heel, she went inside.

* * *

Yuugi watched with fascination as Anzu gorged herself on whipped cream and vanilla cake. It was her fourth slice in the last ten minutes. "You're going to make yourself sick." he told her.

"I'd deserve it for kissing Kaiba — for wanting to kiss him again."

"You were with him for some time."

"That only applies to deserted islands." She stared at her empty plate. "I want another."

"No." He smiled when she glared. "You'll thank me later when you've got a tummy upset."

"If I'm going to be sick," Anzu began, licking crumbs. "I might as well enjoy myself. Where's that waitress?" she glanced around, spotted the slim redhead a couple tables down. "Hey! I want more cake. And bring me a strawberry milkshake."

"You're acting like Jounouchi." Yuugi observed, pitying the girl as she hurried away. "Next you'll want to eat pizza and watch a porn flick."

"Ew." Anzu made a sour face. "He does that? Like sit on his couch and…" she shuddered. "Wait. You watch it with him?"

He flushed, and it was a adorable shade of innocent red. "Of course not! I would never."

Anzu smothered a laugh, patted his hand. "It's okay, Yuugi. You don't have to convince me." He only grumbled when the waitress came over. "Oh! Thank you." Saliva pooled in her mouth. "This is incredible."

"Your welcome. Please enjoy."

"I'm so glad I quit her job." She took a bite. "God! I feel like crying, it's so good. Want a taste?" Yuugi refused. "Your loss. Anyway. What were we talking about?"

"You, Kaiba, kiss-kiss."

"Oh, yeah. Is that bad? Wanting to kiss _your_ eternal rival. There should be a rule about that being a big no-no."

Yuugi shrugged, and felt, he could admit, very embarrassed by the conversation. "Maybe you should ask Mai or Miho for that matter. Anyone but me."

"You are my best friend."

"I'm also a guy," he muttered. "One who has no experience kissing other guys. So advice-wise, I'm useless."

"You have a point." Anzu sighed, sipped her milkshake. "Don't tell Jounouchi or Honda about the kiss-kiss. I'm having enough trouble convincing myself it was no big deal."

"You got it. Can we go to the arcade now? I need to wipe the image of you and Kaiba lip-locking from my head."

"Okay." He did look miserable. And wasn't he cute? she thought. With his big violet eyes and pinch able cheeks. "Just one more bite though. This is really god cake."

Three hours and multiple games later, Anzu was home, in her bedroom, brooding like a normal teenager.

She felt tired. Not physically, she reminded herself, but on more of an emotional level. If she could take back the time she spent with Kaiba, trapped in that miserable classroom, she would.

And now, Anzu thought, staring at her reflection in the pretty vanity mirror, it was time to put it aside, forget about it, and move on.

Really. Her sick obsession with it was annoying. She felt sorry for Yuugi, who, despite his best efforts, tried to not to stomp on her feelings by ignoring her.

She should get him a plaque. Something like 'The greatest friend in the world'. Cheesy, but sweet.

"That's what I'll do." Anzu told her mirrored image. "I'll get Yuugi that plaque, quit acting like a girl, and take up a sport. Boxing," she considered. "Perfect for working out aggression."

She nodded, greatly determined. "And I'll never think about Kaiba, his lips, or how badly I wanted them on mine." That great determination wavered. "Easier said than done."

* * *

A/N.

Okay. So you may have noticed that I replaced chapter 13 with this. I couldn't see the story going in the 'Anzu falling ill' direction anymore, so I squashed the idea.

I've got big plans for this story, and those plans needed Seto and Anzu out of the classroom, and back to their original lives. Something I didn't touch upon at all.

I'll admit I didn't re-read the previous chapters ( I get embarrassed) so any inconsistencies, blame me for being weird.

Thank you for reading. And TH3 l0sT dR3aM I had no idea it's been so long. I felt really bad for not keeping my promise.

If you want to know when I'm updating, you can check my profile. I change the dates sometimes so you just never know.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic

Lockdown

Chapter Fourteen.

When school rolled around, Anzu found herself missing the absentee Kaiba. The I'm-so-over-it attitude she developed seemed to go to waste.

No skin off her butt, she decided, taking her seat. She had beginners boxing after school — her form of therapy — and a fresh outlook on past impulses.

So when she was told Mr. Takanori, aka the insensible teacher who locked herself and Kaiba in high school purgatory was fired, Anzu went straight to the source.

Kaiba's downtown office was modernly decorated with sleek furniture and pricey accessories. She was awed by the efficiency of his staff, the older man who was his PA.

"Mr. Kaiba is currently in a meeting," he told her. "He'll be a moment, but if you are willing to wait, he'll see you."

"Thank you." Anzu sat in the comfortable lounge, an interesting painting of an African tribal dance catching her eye.

The way the artist seemed to capture the rhythm, the vibrancy of movement, made her appreciate it more as a dancer.

There was another at her back, this one of a different theme, a more dark, inspiringly gothic masterpiece of angry red and somber blues.

She was half in love with it already when Kaiba's PA tapped her shoulder. And his tone was purely professional when he said, "The meeting has concluded. You may go in now."

"Thank you," Anzu said again, looked forlornly at her love. If only, she thought, grabbing her school bag. She reached for Kaiba's door, took a bracing breath — she imagined many a business associates doing this — and opened.

Partly surprised, partly intrigued, Seto Kaiba kept his gaze pinned on a determined and perfectly annoying Anzu Mazaki.

She was wearing her uniform, the mismatch of pink and blue that told him she came directly from school. In her hands held her bag, her grip tight on the straps.

And though it was small of him, he enjoyed her discomfort, the nervous energy she seemed to give off.

"You'd better have a good reason for coming all this way and interrupting my work," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and without invitation took one of the two seats in front of his desk. "You had Mr. Takanori fired. Is that a good enough reason?"

"No. And before you explode," he added, watching her cheeks turn ruby. "I'll tell you he wasn't fired but suspended."

"The word used by the teachers was fired, Kaiba, and it was by your influence. How could you? He didn't intentionally leave us at school. He thought we'd left!"

Kaiba kept his tone disinterested. "I am not to blame for what the principal did. I merely suggested Mr. Takanori have some time off."

Anzu lifted a brow, the perfect imitation of him. "Time off," she repeated. "Maybe you've forgotten but the principal is a sycophantic idiot. So yeah, it's your fault. But I forget, you fire people everyday. Their lives are as meaningless to you as a stray piece of lint on your designer coat."

"You couldn't be more right."

Her expression slipped, showed true shock for a moment before she recovered. "I don't know why the hell I came over here. I thought maybe you'd changed, that you weren't so bad. Boy, was I wrong."

"Again, you're right." Kaiba stood, avoided bumping his arm. It was hell wearing a sling. "Mr. Takanori has been fired, accept it. And," he continued, his voice turning piercingly cold. "while you're at it, I want you to forget what happened between us."

"You mean when we kissed?" she asked tightly, then dismissed it with a laugh. "It's already forgotten. Really, Kaiba, you think too much of yourself. It wasn't that good of a kiss." Vacating the chair, she slung the bag over her shoulder. "I'd stay and discuss your failing appeal, but I'm late for an appointment."

She slammed the door behind her with admirable force, and Kaiba leaning against the desk, noticed something shiny on the floor.

* * *

Spitting mad Anzu stormed into the gym, couldn't wait to get going and ram her fist into the bag. She met a woman holding a clipboard, her face instantly recognizable.

"Mrs. Itou," she began roughly, then cleared it when the woman lifted a brow. "Sorry. I've had a bad day. Can you tell me where I'm supposed to meet Chiharu?"

Sanae Itou tapped her pen against the board, regarded the girl with contempt. "You're late," she told her. "and on your first day. Luckily," she continued, halting Anzu's excuses. "Chiharu is out with the flu. You've got a replacement." Itou jerked her thumb in the other direction. "He's over there, by the ring. Go on. You've wasted enough time."

Hustling now, Anzu streaked across to the ring, stopped short when a man moved forward. He was dreamy with his long dark hair tied back, striking green eyes, and leanly muscled body. If she was a Hanna-Babera cartoon character, her eyes would be popping and her tongue unfurling.

"Are you Chiharu's replacement?" Her voice was breathy, and she blamed it on the short sprint.

He smiled. "Ichiren Hayashi. You can call me Ren. Nice to meet you, Anzu." He offered his hand, waited until she accepted. "I'm told you're starting beginner's boxing."

Anzu nodded. "That's right. How long do you think Chiharu's going to be out?"

"Probably a week at the most. But she's strong, she'll bounce back quick." He cocked his head. "Okay. You need to strip."

"Excuse me?"

Ren observed her reddened cheeks with another friendly smile. "I meant get changed. You're still wearing your uniform."

Looking down, Anzu fingered the blue bow. "Right. Where is the locker room?"

He pointed to where, told her to meet him over by the exercise equipment, and eager to begin, Anzu quickly exchanged skirt and blouse for a comfortable tank and loose pants.

Walking back she thought her day had gone from bad to worse to terrifically good. Thank God Chiharu got sick.

She met Ren on the small cleared space, in his hands two bright yellow rolls of herringbone wraps. She held out her arms when he gestured for them, held her breath as he wound the cloth around hands and wrists.

Pleased with his work, Ren grabbed the strewn jump rope and offered it to her. "Let's begin. Thirty seconds," he counted. "Then we'll get started on pushups for another thirty. You're body's disciplined, years of dancing, right? That's good, very good."

After the pushups Anzu switched to abdominal crunches, and feeling the aches beginning, she glared at Ren.

"Second set," he called out, ignoring her stony stare. "Keep your upper body flat. Raise your knees, Anzu. Come on."

"I'd like to see you do this," she grunted, barely getting enough air.

Accepting the challenge, Ren dropped down beside her, showed her how it was done. "Let's go. Third set."

Her groans were smothered by his laughter.

Weights came next, and doing full range bicep curls, Anzu wondered if her arms would fall off at the end of the session. She glanced over at Ren who switched to military presses.

Following his example, Anzu puffed out air and lifted the weight, lowered, and repeated for another thirty seconds.

"You're doing good." Ren praised. "Another twenty and you're done."

"Shut up," she hissed at him, then sat back when she was finished. "A minute," she panted. "Give me a minute."

"The speed bag's up next," he guzzled water, offered her a bottle. "Then I think we're done for the day."

"What about the heavy bag?"

"We'll save that for tomorrow. You look like you're going to drop. You ready?"

Tossing the empty bottle aside, she forced herself to her feet. "I'm ready."

Soaking the aches away in a frothy bath, Anzu realized she hadn't thought of Kaiba since beginning her work out. Even after she coerced Ren into letting her go at the heavy bag, her punches lacked aggression. She was having fun.

Sighing, she turned her thoughts to her substitute trainer. She learned he was a champion kick boxer, attended Domino university, and had a very nice girlfriend. The girlfriend part didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Maybe it was because she'd finally accepted her feelings for a permanently bad-tempered C.E.O.

Apparently she'd come to care for him. And that was okay, because despite the icy shell, she'd glimpsed a kinder, nicer Kaiba.

Too bad he kept that side locked up behind a titanium door with triple security.

She was pulled out of her musings when the doorbell rang, her contemplative mood shifting to heavily annoyed.

Thinking it was a friend, she hopped out of the tub sending aches into a frenzy, grabbed a towel, and winced down the stairs. By the time she'd reached the door, her body felt battered and used.

Wrenching it open, Anzu glared at her intruder. "What is so damn important?"

Arching a single brow, Kaiba ran his eyes over her, the corner of his mouth lifting into a superior smirk. "Nice outfit," he commented, watched the color rise to her cheeks. "Invite me in, Mazaki."

She started to close the door, and on impulse, he blocked it with his foot. Her eyes were thoroughly pissed, and since pissing her off had such interesting results, he pushed his way past her.

She made a small noise that could be translated as pain, but he wasn't one to care. Instead, he leaned against the couch, waited until the door closed behind her, and she whirled to face him.

"What —?" Anzu started forward, and the burst of angry movement loosened the knot on her towel. It came tumbling down in a flash of mint green.

Kaiba's smirk went from taunting to devlish. "Now _this_ is a really nice outfit."

* * *

A word from ladydolce.

Okay. The last move was a bit clichéd, but I have an unexpected twist for it. Expect some 'relationship' development in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Fifteen.

Mortified, Anzu threw an arm over her breasts, the other below her waist. The towel was now a puddle around her ankles, her cheeks flushed a blazing scarlet.

"Turn around," she ordered Kaiba. "I need the damn towel. Have some decency to turn your back to me so I can get it."

"Hmm. No." Her ire sparked, fueled by the lazy drawl. And when she snarled, his smirk widened. "I have to ask, Mazaki, is this an attempt to seduce me?"

"Oh, please." Anzu scoffed, threw in an eye roll for the hell of it. "Like I've got nothing better to do. Why are you here, anyway? Oh, I get it. It was you who was hoping to be seduced. Want more than a few kisses, Kaiba?"

She was good at goading his temper, Anzu realized, because his glares were right up murder alley.

"Forget what I said. Just close your eyes or something. I'm not giving you a repeat performance."

"And here I was hoping for one. Go ahead, get the towel. I won't look." He closed his eyes like a good boy. "Hurry up."

With a tempered curse, Anzu bent, her fingers closing around damp cotton. She started to cover her nakedness, hesitated when she felt Kaiba's eyes on her.

"You said you wouldn't look."

He shrugged a shoulder. "I say a great many things I don't mean. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the show."

He stopped speaking, watched as the towel slid off, and naked and flushed, she walked to him. He had a moment to admire her bareness, to enjoy the subtle curves, the silk-smooth skin before her fist plowed into his face. The attack sent him stumbling back, his injured arm rapping painfully against an end table.

He cursed sharply, felt the rawness of his mouth, tasted the strong metal of his own blood.

Mazaki seemed to be in a daze, her knuckles discolored with bruises. Then she blinked, stared at him with a stupid grin on her face.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts." Her arm was shaking, vibrating from the impact, and the bones in her hand felt broken. And still she giggled. "I can't believe I hit you. Actually hit you. Though you had it coming."

Forgetting embarrassment — he already saw everything there was to see — Anzu retrieved the towel, beamed at him. "You've got a little blood right here," she pointed to her own chin.

Kaiba rose, wiped the blood, his eyes gleaming with unrestrained violence. "Mazaki," he growled lowly, started toward her.

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen. I'll be upstairs putting some clothes on." When he lunged for her, she danced away, made a beeline for the stairs. "And don't think about following me, you pervert!"

The string of expletives mixed in with the inventive threats of torture had her giggling all the way to her room.

* * *

Gratefully clothed and aching from a recent workout and fistfight, Anzu walked into the kitchen for a packet of frozen peas. Her hand was a swollen mess. She spotted the used first aid kit, it's contents scattered on the counter.

"Could've packed up before he left." Did he leave? She didn't see him in the living room and his limo was gone. Oh well. She'd live another day since payback was going to hurt like a bitch.

Which reminded her…

"Got to get that ice." Anzu went to the freezer, grabbed a pack, and when she turned around, her scream could've woke the dead. "Jeez! Don't do that. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kaiba refused to notice her question, her pale skin, and startled blue eyes. And he indulged, quite happily, in a pleasant fantasy where tormenting the twit rivaled ecstasy. Heart attack, sadly, was nowhere on the list.

"I thought you'd left. I peaked through the windows and saw your limo gone. How's the lip?"

"Why don't I smack you around so you'll know? It fucking hurts, Mazaki."

"Look, don't get pissed. My hand is practically broken since your face is like a concrete slab. And at the risk of repeating, you damn well deserved it."

Tossing short brow hair, Anzu stomped into the living room, plopped down on the couch to tenderly nurse her hand.

He'd seen her naked and that should have made things awkward. Should have made her reaction the usual blushing mess. It didn't, of course. Humiliation was thrust aside in a favor of sweet, sweet anger.

Kaiba walked in.

"I keep trying to wrap my head around why you're here. Care to shed some light?" she asked bitingly.

He ignored the tone, only reached into his pocket with minimal grimace. "Catch." A small Nile blue stud came flying at her.

"I've been looking for this." Anzu fastened it on. "I thought it must've fallen off at the gym. I even had Ren help me search for it."

"Ren?" Kaiba quirked a brow. "Who's Ren?"

"My substitute trainer. He's the one who taught me that awesome move I practiced on you."

"Lucky me," he said dryly. And made a move to leave.

"Hold it." Anzu rose. "That can't be the reason why. You could've given it to me at school. It's just paste."

"Point taken." He turned to her and when he flashed that potent smile, her heart skipped a beat. "I came by on the chance of seeing you naked. You didn't disappoint."

"Yeah, right." But she grinned. "I'll let it slide since I enjoyed walloping you."

Kaiba opened the door wide enough so she could see the shiny limo pull up. Mokuba popped his head out, waved enthusiastically.

She waved back. "You sent your driver to fetch Mokuba from wherever. Aren't you the good brother."

He turned around at that. "A compliment, Mazaki?"

"I've given you compliments before — I think. And I even cried over you. Worried about you."

Her eyes glimmered with an emotion he couldn't recognize. And when she reached for his arm, her touch was light and warm.

"I still feel guilty about you hurting your arm. Not counting today, of course." She smothered a quick smile, then inhaled deeply. "Okay. I'm just going to say it. Kaiba, I like you."

Stunned into speechlessness — it was rare of him — Kaiba removed himself from her grip. Punching him a second time might've been less shocking. And in sincere bafflement, he wondered if she'd lost her mind.

"What the hell brought this on?" he demanded, finally finding the words.

"I care about you." She said it so seriously. "You make me lose my temper, piss me off to the point where I turn to violence, but you can be kind even nice. You protected me," Anzu reminded him when he said something particularly vile. "A girl loves a hero. I suppose that's another reason." Now she grinned. "So, Kaiba, I like you. I really, really like you."

"Quit saying that," he snapped.

"Wish I could. But boy do I feel better. Saying it helped, you know? Now that nagging voice in my head can finally shut up."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Mazaki, you're beginning to piss me off."

"Only beginning? I must be doing something wrong." She seemed very pleased with herself. "I won't keep you any longer. Mokuba looks impatient. So," Anzu grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragged him close so her lips brushed against his ear. "I just confessed to liking you. What are you going to do about it?" She pressed her lips to his, smothering his response. "Save it for when we're alone. Goodbye, Kaiba."

When the door closed behind her, Kaiba could only stare. More bewildered than annoyed, he realized where Mazaki was concerned, nothing would be smooth and easy.

She was perfectly capable of screwing with his head.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Toughest chapter yet. I changed it and read it a bunch of times, it's practically engraved in my mind. Anyways, I'm updating monthly so that gives me enough time to explore different ideas. I don't know which direction the next chapter will go, but I'm liking this version of Anzu, so you'll get more of her.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Sixteen.

The week had gone relatively smooth. And whatever minor hiccups that cropped up at work had been dealt with swiftly and cautiously.

Now free of the bleeding sling he'd been forced endure, Seto Kaiba, genius billionaire, and only three weeks shy of his seventeenth birthday, found himself bored beyond description.

Rika Aizawa, society matron and pampered beauty, had generously invited him to her most talked about soiree in Kyoto.

She was reputed to be a shrewd woman who fancied toying with the social lives of many. And who lavishly doted on her only grandson, the _wild prince _Takehito Nakai.

Rumors lurked Takehito was considering marriage, and it was heavily speculated there was a bevy of beauties as suitable candidates. Rika's hastily thrown together party was a tired scheme of viewing the flowers until the prettiest was plucked.

And because he was a man amused by foolish people, Seto was prepared to enjoy the show. He wasn't, however, prepared to see Anzu Mazaki twirling in some other man's arms.

The fact that she was dolled up like a high-priced escort didn't escape him, nor did the way she draped herself over the man like a silk scarf.

He felt a fierce desire to walk over there, rip her out of the man's arms, and tell her she was _his_.

But two things stopped him. One, he had no right, and two, acting the part of a jealous boyfriend would only confirm what his younger brother sang for three long days: he had a thing for Mazaki.

So when their eyes met, and her mouth blossomed into a beautiful smile, he reacted by scowling. And when she sashayed up to him in that slinky red dress, he pretended indifference.

"I betcha wondering why I'm here of all places." She did some kind of twirl and beamed at him.

"It crossed my mind."

"I'll tell you later." Anzu tilted her head. "You look amazing. Really sharp, but not too severe."

The charcoal suit he'd selected was marked by trim lines, clean and formal, with effortless sophistication and class. Vain, he was, and he accepted her compliment with the barest of nods.

He cast a critical eye over what he loosely called a dress. The neckline dipped into sexual harassment territory, held together by thin, sparkly straps that formed some kind of pretty collar. The ice pick thin heels brought her just below his chin, making her legs look longer, sexier.

"Where'd you get the outfit. Tramps R Us?"

Her face turned an interesting shade of red. "I didn't choose it, okay? It was required of me by my fashion-conscious mother." She rolled her eyes, showing disgust. "I feel like a piece of meat laid out for the wolves."

"A very apt description," he agreed. "So your parents are back?" He remembered her complaining about their lengthy absences during their stint in classroom lockdown.

"No. The dress was sent along with the shoes and invitation." Anzu felt a wave of depression and quickly squashed it. "Moving on. Since you've decided to stop ignoring me, how about a dance? Party etiquette demands it."

Seto stared down his nose at her. "Don't you already have a partner? That guy you were rubbing up against," he said when she looked blank.

"Oooh. Somebody's jealous. Why don't I rub up against you so you don't feel left out?" She dragged him amongst the swaying couples, the light bluesy music demanding romance. "Put your arms around me. And try not to scowl much."

He did only the first part. "Better than nothing," Anzu mumbled, let her head fall on his shoulder. "Loosen up. There's too much tension in your arms. That's better," she sighed, when she felt his muscles relax. "Having fun?"

"No."

Her laughter was muffled. "But you're a good dancer. Who would've guessed?"

Seto sighed, a bit impatiently to her ears, so she frowned up at him. "In a hurry?"

"No." But he continued to scowl.

Her mood ruined, Anzu started to say something when someone tapped her shoulder. The interloper's voice was a smooth, lazy drawl which managed to be both amused and bored.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Turning, she met the striking gray-green eyes of Takehito Nakai. The wild prince, with silky black hair and coffee-light skin, in his impeccable virgin-white suit and blood-red tie.

He extended his hand, the gesture so proper, so elegant, she could only gape.

"What are you—?"

"Excuse me." Kaiba said crisply, then turned to leave. Sensing his anger, Anzu reached for his arm, took the chilling blast of his glare. He was definitely pissed. "Let go."

She did, only because his temper seemed to be bubbling dangerously close to the surface. And she felt ridiculously overjoyed because of it.

"How long do you intend on keeping me waiting? Dance with me, Anzu."

"Takehito—"

Unable to look on, Seto cursed under his breath and marched away, knowing Mazaki would be in Takehito Nakai's arms quickly enough.

The next time he saw her, she was outside, obviously entranced by the flourishing garden. And in no mood for conversation, Seto started to retreat.

"Kaiba? Hey, Kaiba, wait! Don't go."

Annoyed, embarrassed, he growled. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want to be alone." The tears in her voice did more than make him turn around. It made his stomach tighten.

She'd been weeping. Her eyes were shiny and sad and red. Her mouth trembled when she sucked in a breath.

"You don't have to say anything. Just stand there. Please?"

Sighing, he went to the railing, kept a decent distance between them, and stared hard at the flowering frangipani.

"This has to do with Nakai?" Seto inquired after a lengthy silence. And the way her shoulders jerked made him curse under his breath. "Did he…?"

"No. Not what you're thinking, no." She gave a short laugh. "It's really silly. He asked me to marry him."

It took a beat, maybe two for him to process that bit of information. Then, he said, deceptively calm, "Congratulations."

"I didn't say yes," Anzu shot back, glad she could get angry. "I'm seventeen. I'm not looking to get hitched. God! What's worse is it's an arranged marriage. And he's going along with it because there's supposedly a deadline."

She paused for a breath because her head was spinning and she was damn near close to tears. "Apparently both our parents thought it was a grand idea — his words, by the way — and he supported their decision since we're somehow compatible. I don't even know what that means."

Despite the heaviness of the topic, Seto found himself interested. "Rika Aizawa has a select few in her social circle. She must have had a high opinion of your parents if she's willing to give away her beloved grandson."

"Takehito's dad and mine attended the same college." Anzu told him miserably. "They must've bonded over sports and other crap. Of course, my dad is also one of them."

"One of them?" Seto repeated.

"You know, comes from a moneyed background. Privileged." She sighed now. "My mom's the same. Strange, isn't it? That I have to work to pay for dance classes when my parents are loaded. Pride is a double edged sword."

"Then what will you do?" He found himself wanting to know.

"Talk to them, duh. And failing to reason, I'll join the Japanese circus."

"The solution to everything."

Anzu discovered she could smile. "What, you saying I'm not good enough to make the cut?"

"Not at all. I can see you fitting in nicely between the bearded lady and the freakish contortionist."

"That wasn't a compliment," she grumbled, then decided she was feeling much better. "Kaiba, do you know why I want to be a ballerina?"

"Something tells me I'm about to find out."

"I had a nanny the year after I was born. My mother decided she was too young to raise a child, so she tossed me to Nadya Nicholevna. Russian, taciturn, and strict. I feared her," Anzu smiled fondly. "And I wanted to be her. She was a prima ballerina absolutta. I didn't know what this meant, but when she danced, she was like a fairy."

Brushing back her hair, Anzu relived those beautiful and difficult memories. "The first day I danced, my body ached so much afterwards. I cried, wouldn't stop crying. I wanted to please Nadya, but more, I wanted my parents' acknowledgement. So I danced. I pushed myself and pushed until my sloppy steps became polished and precise. But it wasn't enough."

She glanced over at Kaiba, knew she had his attention, and it lifted her spirits. "Nadya pulled me aside one day. Do you know what she said? She told me I had no passion. And for a ballerina passion was like breath. She compared me to a young Anna Pavlova, who lacked the technicality which I possessed, but made up with overflowing passion. I was more determined now."

"I watched everything Pavlova," Anzu continued. "and I copied her passion. Nadya scolded me. She said I danced with my head, not my heart. And from the heart is where true passion is born. You can imagine the way I felt. I was twelve, confused, and my idol was disappointed in me. I locked myself in my room. Nadya came by once, but only to tell me I was banned from her stage. I felt broken inside. I wanted to dance, needed to. And that's when it hit me. I was selfish; I wanted praise. A true dancer dances because she loves it. Nadya saw that I didn't. I begged her to give me another shot, to show her that I did indeed love the craft. And I did. I wasn't the selfish child anymore. I'd come to treasure every moment, every movement. It became a part of my soul.

"She died a few years ago, Nadya. Ovarian cancer," Anzu whispered softly. "I didn't know she was sick. She was so solid. I remember she told me before she passed, "Anzu," she said in that thick Russian accent. "You stubborn girl. You dance with heart, now. You make me proud. Whatever you do, in dance or in life, do it for yourself." I enrolled into a good dance school, but as you know, my parents refused to pay the way. So I got a job. I'm glad I did, now that I think about it. That pride thing again. I was determined to live by Nadya's words."

Seto saw the fierceness in her eyes, heard it translate into her voice, and he applauded her for it.

"So this long, drawn out story is your clever way of saying why you won't marry Nakai." He observed. "Wanting to live for your own happiness, is it? Going against mommy's and daddy's wishes. Sounds selfish."

"It does." Anzu agreed. She lifted her chin to a stubborn angle. "I'm never letting anyone play dictator in my life. Someday I'll dance in a big company, I'll see the world and enjoy its cultures. That's what I want. You think I can't do it?"

"I never said so." Seto slipped his hands into his pockets. "I actually want to see it. See you dance."

"Really?" Her face brightened. "Wow. That's sweet of you." She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "You know, you still owe me a dance from earlier."

"I don't think so." He sidestepped her to escape.

"Kaiba." Her tone was very chilling. "You're not ditching. Everyone's inside drinking booze and fawning over Rika and Takehito. We won't be interrupted." She threw her arms around his neck. "What do you say?"

He pretended to be appalled by the idea, then with a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

They moved fluidly — like lovers, Anzu thought, connected somewhere deeper, more real than just the physical. When he moved, she followed. Their steps perfectly in tune, their hearts beating as one.

She danced with many partners, in many performances. They couldn't compete. With Kaiba she could let herself drift, think of nothing but the dance and the joy of it.

"Hmm. Nice." Anzu snuggled in, her nose bumping his neck. "Too tall," she complained. "Dancers aren't tall."

"I'm not a dancer." She heard him say, and smiled.

"You could be. You move like water. Relaxed and smooth, then intense and overpowering."

"Wonderful."

"It is!" She insisted, leaned away to look into those dark eyes. And they were intense and overpowering just like the rest of him. "You're wonderful, Kaiba."

Her eyes had gone dreamy, and her lips were curved in an exquisite smile. Happy, he thought, she looked so happy. The tears, the lingering sadness had gone, and she was stunning.

And okay, I admit it, I like Mazaki. Her smile widened as if she knew his thoughts. Yeah, I really do like her.

Then, watching those dreamy eyes, he leaned down to capture those exquisite lips.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Glad I'm finished with this chapter. Going to take a break now. See you next month. And thanks for reading. Please send me a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Seventeen.

Amused, Yuugi watched Anzu as she hummed a catchy tune while tapping her fingers to a playful beat only she could hear. She looked delightfully happy, he thought, like a little girl dreaming about charming princes and pink castles.

He didn't need a neon sign blinking madly at him to know she'd met Kaiba, and that they'd shared more than just the usual witty banter.

Craning his neck to look across the sea of desks in the classroom, Yuugi saw the aforementioned teen hard at work on his laptop. His eyes unblinking at the glowing screen, his nimble fingers a blur on the keyboard.

As if he sensed himself being watched, Kaiba lifted his gaze and aimed it at Yuugi. Lethal blue eyes clashed with striking violet, and embarrassed, Yuugi offered a meek smile and buried his nose in his book. His ears a lovely shade of bright pink.

Somewhere between the Turkish War and Pugachev's rebellion, Yuugi peaked over at Anzu. She appeared to be listening to what the teacher was saying, but he knew better.

Scribbling a note and expertly passing it to her, he waited for a positive reply. When he got it, he settled into his seat and waited for class to end.

"Okay. What's with the cryptic note asking me to meet you on the roof?" Anzu asked as she trotted up the stairs. She caught the serious look in his eyes and concern filled hers. "What? What is it? Did something happen to grandpa?"

She was clutching his hands now and red in the face, Yuugi smiled sheepishly.

"It's nothing like that. Grandpa is going to outlive us all, you know." Yuugi joked and watched the worry clear. "Also, I don't mean to be a nosy parker, but did you meet Kaiba at that party last weekend?"

"Um, yeah." She shuffled her feet. "It's written on my face, isn't it?"

"Only on your forehead. So…what happened?"

Anzu smiled slowly. "Gossiping, Yuugi? How unlike you." She laughed out loud when he flushed. "Okay, okay, I'll dish."

She told him about Takehito Nakai, the outlandish proposal cooked up between their parents, her dance with Kaiba, and what she suspected he felt for her. When she was through, she was surprised to see Yuugi goggling at her.

"What?" Anzu wondered.

"I'm sorry." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I could've sworn I heard you say you were proposed to."

"It's not to be taken seriously." She shrugged one shoulder. "Well, that's my take anyway. Was that the only thing you heard?"

"Everything faded into the background after," he admitted. "But I distinctly remember something similar to Kaiba saying he likes you?"

"That's what I think. He hasn't exactly told me the words or written a sweet, sweet poem declaring his feelings." Anzu said wryly, then added. "I'm not holding my breath for either."

Yuugi tried not to be skeptical and failed. "Kaiba isn't acting differently. He's still ignoring you. Are you sure he feels—"

"I know he does," she told him a little hotly, and quickly regretted it. "Sorry. He's kissed me many times before, but on that night, at that time, it was different. I felt something more than just attraction. And so did he."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me," she accused, feeling hurt.

"I never said—"

"You didn't have to. My face isn't the only one's that's transparent." She brushed past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kaiba." Anzu turned back and Yuugi saw a thin sheen of tears that blurred fierce blue eyes. "I'll make him confess. Obviously, it's important to both of us."

She hurried away leaving a stammering Yuugi behind. His shoulders slumped, defeated, and he cast his gaze towards the heavens. "That went well."

While Yuugi mentally kicked himself, Anzu stalked the hallways, ignoring the swears of her peers as she bumped into them. She had to find Kaiba.

Spotting him at the end of the hallway, surrounded by a gaggle of giggling fan girls, she quickened her pace.

"Hey, Anzu. Where's the fire?"

"Not now, Jounouchi," she growled.

"Jeez. What's her problem?" he muttered to Honda.

"Dunno."

Within seconds Anzu invaded the vapid group and grabbed Kaiba by the arm. Her fingernails digging in like an angry cat. "You're coming with me."

"Am I?" The bastard looked amused.

"What's the deal, Mazaki? Kaiba is ours."

Anzu sent the girl a withering glare Kaiba could be proud of. "And Yuugi thinks _I'm_ deluded." She started to turn when the girl made a grab for her. "Back off! Or I'll certainly enjoy giving you a bloody lip."

"She would," Kaiba commented, enjoying himself. "I've experienced it myself."

"Come on!" She tugged on his arm, trying to leave before she'd have to make good on her promise. "I thought you hated those stupid girls."

"They're annoying, sure." He was intrigued by her furious expression. "You have something on your face, Mazaki. I believe it's called jealousy."

"Oh, shut up, Kaiba. I'm in no mood for your crap today. I want to know how you feel about me. That's it. Then you can go back to your pack of morons."

"They're hardly morons," he replied, and winced when she skewered a finger in his chest. "Shit. You should trim those claws."

"Why?" she fired back. "I get such a rush when I do you bodily harm."

"I hardly see the enjoyment in it."

"You obviously wouldn't. Quit stalling and answer the damn question."

"Which was," he queried perversely, then reflexively caught the fist she launched at his face. "Down, girl. You should see someone about managing your anger. Somebody could get hurt."

"Only you," Anzu remarked sweetly. She stepped back, folded her arms, and cocked a waiting brow.

"That's a nice imitation of me; I'm flattered. So where were we? Ah, yes. Discussing feelings, was it? You know very well whatever's between us is purely physical."

She huffed out a breath. "I get that, I do. But my feelings run past great looks and appeal. And so does yours. You can deny it a thousand times but I'll know better."

"Cocky of you." Kaiba observed snidely.

"You bet. I spent a good many hours alone with you and your charming personality rubbed off." She gasped when he grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her to him. "Hey! That hurts."

"Deal with it." His nose bumped hers, and if it wasn't for the glacial look in his eye, she would've predicted a kiss. "You're a pest, Mazaki. Following me around, expecting a declaration of love. You're no better than those overzealous fan girls. Give up; It's never going to happen."

"Tell me something I don't know." Anzu struggled to break free. "Ease off, Kaiba. I can feel your fingers pushing into the bone." He let go so abruptly that she stumbled. "Thank you," she replied through gritted teeth, massaging her arm. "As I was saying, I don't expect to be romanced. I only want to be closer to you. Is that too much?"

"Yes." Kaiba tossed back without hesitation. "I let things get too far. You're inside my head, Mazaki, day and night, and I want you gone."

"Oh?" Why did that make her so happy? she wondered. He was clearly irritated by her. "Well, sorry, okay."

"Like hell you are," he growled.

"You got me." Anzu allowed herself a small smile. "It's nice to know you're thinking of me albeit not too fondly. Weird."

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I'm tired of this. Leave me the hell alone."

"Sure."

He narrowed his eyes at her, untrusting of her agreeability. "Sure?" Kaiba repeated dubiously. "That's all it takes to be rid of you?"

"Well, no." Anzu frowned. "I kinda got what I wanted so I don't see any reason to stick around. Besides, class is about to start. Don't want to be late."

She hurried away and left Kaiba scowling after her. The genius billionaire terribly confused.

"I'll never understand that idiot," he grumbled, and sauntered after her.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

There's another part of this chapter, but I was unable to finish in time. This past month was horrible, and earlier today I got kicked in the shin. I can barely walk and I have errands tomorrow.

So next month the chapter will be longer and hopefully on time.

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Eighteen.

An apology to Yuugi and four hours of school later, Anzu arrived at her charming house only to find the locks open and her parents lounging comfortably in the living room. They both turned to stare at her, each taking her measure and carefully hiding their disappointment.

There was no pleasing Shuichi Mazaki or his sometimes adoring wife, Yuka. It was a lesson she'd learned at five and was made a permanent mental file incase she forgot.

Dumping her bag in the corner, Anzu closed the door behind her and made the effort to smile.

"Mother, father. You're home. I thought you'd be gone three more months."

Yuka rose gracefully. Her tidy mane of black hair brushed back from her face to display the pretty mother-of-pearl earrings dangling from each ear. She wore a chic pewter suit, her lips painted a subtle pink. And when those lips smiled it was purely mocking.

"You've gained some weight, darling. I thought dancing was to keep your figure trim."

"That's one benefit. But the unhealthy look is so out. No one will pay to see a sickly ballerina do a pas seul." She kissed her mother politely on the cheek. "You look good, mother, as always."

Anzu greeted her father in the same fashion. He was as handsome as she remembered him, his soft blue eyes—the ones she inherited—had a absent-minded expression which she always thought was off. He was such a focused man.

"So what brings you back?" As if she already didn't know. With her parents, especially her mother, it was best to feign ignorance.

"Your father and I were dinning in a restaurant in Paris. We happened to bump into Takehito."

"You did? How was he?"

"Upset." Yuuka replied stiffly, then added. "He said you humiliated him in front of his family, his friends. He was thoroughly embarrassed."

"Please," Anzu rolled her eyes. "That's a load of bull. I never humiliated him. We danced, talked, and when I was comfortable, he sprang that stupid proposal on me. The last, by the way, was done in private."

Recognizing the defensiveness in her daughter's tone, the way she held herself, and that little arch of the brow, Yuka played her trump card. "Takehito's been making some interesting claims. He thinks you've favored someone else."

"Come again?"

Yuka's lovely dark eyes turned nasty like a viper's. "Enlighten me, Anzu. Just how long have you been secretly seeing Seto Kaiba?"

Everything seemed to stop. "What?"

"Sometime after you rejected him, Takehito wandered outside, only to find you wrapped around that _boy_ like a vine. His words, darling, not mine."

"That's—" Anzu fumbled for a moment. "We're not dating. We're just—"

"Fooling around."

"No! No, no. It's not like that." Anzu ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Look, Kaiba has nothing to do with this. Takehito's being an ass."

"Anzu," her mother warned softly.

"He _is_ an ass, a conceited one. I turned him down so he wants payback. He's like that. He's always like that. I can't believe you wanted me to marry him."

"Wanted?" Yuka repeated, as if testing the word on her tongue. "Sweetheart, you're _going_ to marry him. Takehito has been kind enough to give you a second chance."

"A second…? Are you kidding me?" Anzu demanded. There was a black rage burning in her belly and she felt it spread. "I'm not a pawn; I won't be manipulated. Takehito can take that second chance and shove it—"

The slap of her mother's hand across her cheek had her swallowing her words. The stinging hot pain left her dazed, and she brought stunned eyes to her mother's stormy ones. Even in anger Yuka was beautiful.

"I've put up with your attitude for too long. You'll do as I say, Anzu, or there'll be repercussions. Now," Yuka clapped her hands together. "I'll phone Rika and tell her the good news."

"You've no right. None." Now that the shock had worn off Anzu found herself riding on anger and hurt. "To call yourself my mother is laughable. When have you mothered anyone? You tossed me to Nadja the moment you could. _She _was my mom. _She_ was my everything. You're a stranger to me. Someone I barely care about."

She saw it coming. From the instant she'd breathed the last word, Anzu watched her mother's arm rise. And bracing for the attack, she remained rooted to the spot.

It never came.

"That's enough. Both of you."

Amazed, Anzu turned wide eyes to her father. He'd been silent throughout the conversation, so much that she'd forgotten he was there.

"Yuka. You need to calm down." He dropped her arm, faced his daughter. "So do you. You shouldn't say things like that. It makes you ungrateful."

"Call me what you like, but it's a bit late in the day to play 'daddy'." And if she felt rotten about talking back or indeed being ungrateful, Anzu shrugged it off.

She walked over to grab her discarded bag, kept her grip firm on it, and once again faced her father.

"Considering what just happened, I think it's best if I stay at a friend's house tonight."

"Which friend?" Shuichi inquired, and felt a stab of guilt when his daughter looked surprised.

"Whichever is willing to put me up." Yuugi was the likely choice. He'd always have her back, and she was glad for it.

"Don't bother coming back," Yuka snapped, her tone dripping with poison. "A disobedient child has no place in this family. You can only return when you've agreed to marry Takehito."

"Then consider me exiled," Anzu replied equably. She spared her father one last glance, saw the anguish in his eyes, and turned her back to him.

It was too late now.

* * *

While Anzu made the trip to Yuugi's, Seto Kaiba mulled over the last bit of paperwork, a mammoth of a headache brewing in the back of his eyes. His brother, the beloved pain in his ass, lounged the evening away with a book. What said book was about, Kaiba wanted to know.

"Genesis," Mokuba told him, his deep violet eyes wide and bright. "It's about a man who has had many lovers, five of which bear his children, and another pregnant with his sixth. It's really funny."

"That may be," Kaiba replied slowly, astounded by his brother's preference. "But you're too young to be reading that kind of material."

Those violet eyes narrowed. "Weren't you the one who said you're never too young for anything?"

"Yes." And damned if he didn't regret those words now. The kid had a frickin eidetic memory. "Do you know what a lover is?"

"Someone you like—a girlfriend or boyfriend. And I know how babies are made. Sperm finds egg and boom! A baby."

"That's the gist of it." Kaiba rubbed the spot between his eyes and thanked every deity his brother was a mini genius. The buzzing of Mokuba's mobile had him glancing up.

He watched, fascinated, by the way his cheeks reddened as he read the display.

"Going to answer it?" Kaiba asked, and smothered a laugh when Mokuba's shoulders jumped.

"Uh, no. It's a friend from school. I'll call her back later."

"So it's a girl. Hmm. Maybe your girlfriend?"

"No! She's a friend," he insisted, his face glowing. "She probably wanted to know what the homework assignment was."

"Mmm-hmm." It was mean of him, but Kaiba enjoyed needling his brother. He wasn't so grown-up as he claimed he was. "Still a kid. That's good."

"I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen and a half."

"Someone who tacks on 'and a half' to their age is obviously a kid."

"Am not!" Annoyed by the childish response, Mokuba grumbled quietly, his arms crossed and his mouth sulky. He remained like that until he was sure of his next move. "So, Seto, how's Anzu these days?"

Kaiba lifted a brow. The question was phrased so carefully, so casually, that he became suspicious. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her in weeks."

"Liar!" Mokuba pounced. "You met her at that old lady's party. The one with half a dozen facelifts."

"She's only had four. And do you have any proof?"

"Yeah. You had a weird look on your face. Kinda like this." Mokuba smiled contentedly, added a little sparkle to the eyes. "It freaked me out. So I took it as a sign of the apocalypse."

"I closed a very important deal that night. That's the reason for the smile."

"Uh-huh." Mokuba mumbled unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Seto. But that must've been some deal."

"It was."

"And the other person seemed very enthusiastic." He slid a glance in his brother's direction. "Since you came home with lip gloss all over your mouth."

"Now you're the liar" Kaiba scoffed, pretending to tidy the papers on his desk.

Mokuba smirked. "It was a real pretty red and completely wrong for your complexion. I would've said something then, but I kept quiet for times like these."

He grabbed his book, walked to the door with a spring in his step. Paused. "Oh, by the way, Seto." He spun around, grinned widely when he saw his brother was becoming flustered. "That thing about the lip gloss? You were right. I made it up. Revenge is sweet indeed."

He wisely skipped away before Kaiba bellowed like a mad bull. He was often in the presence, but almost never the recipient of his brother's ire. Until now that is.

"Ah, well." Mokuba shrugged it off as he walked down the hallway towards his room, an evil grin on his face as he rounded the corner. He wondered when he should tell Seto he lied about the lie and he did have lip gloss on his mouth. "Ah, well," he said again, and continued on.

* * *

"Thanks." Anzu murmured, accepting the cup of sweet tea. She sighed a little, looked over at Yuugi. He was so kind, so dependable. It was only natural she felt bad for turning up on his doorstep. "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay?"

"Like I said, it's no imposition. Don't worry, Anzu. You're like family." He sipped his own tea. "And Grandpa gave his ok, if that helps."

"It does. Thanks." she repeated, this time with more gratefulness. "I shouldn't even be here. I acted like a royal bitch this morning, and for that, I'm really, really sorry."

"You've already apologized." Yuugi reminded her with that warm smile.

She felt even more rotten.

"That's not how it's supposed to go." Anzu set her cup down on the table. "You're always nice, Yuugi, even to those who've wronged you. I yelled at you. Yelled because I didn't want my own fears thrown in my face. And now you've taken me in like an abandoned kitten you found crying in the rain."

She took a breath when her voice broke on the last note. "I want you to get mad at me when I say or do something stupid. I want you to yell the way I do, storm off the way I do. People will take advantage of your kindness. Kind of like me right now."

"Okay. Stop." Yuugi said firmly, set his own cup down. "You're not taking advantage of anyone's kindness. You came here because it's the one place you knew you could go. The place where you're always welcomed. I love you, Anzu. I care about you. I only want you to be happy."

Her eyes filled with tears, spilled down her cheeks. And his smile was full of compassion.

"I'm not always nice, you know. I get angry whenever someone hurts my friends. But I'm a guy who gives second chances to those who deserve it. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No." She sniffed, wiped her face with her wrists. "Why can't I fall for guys like you? Guys who aren't prickly or antisocial." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Yuugi."

"Just not the way I want you to."

"Sorry. Does it bother you that I have feelings for Kaiba?"

He shook his head. "I'm okay with that." She tilted her head cutely. "Mostly."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. I've been wearing this stupid uniform since morning." Anzu looked over at him shyly. "Can I borrow something to wear? I didn't get the chance to pack a bag."

"Um, sure." Yuugi flushed predictably. "I'll put it outside the door." He rose quickly, almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. "I'll see who's at the door first."

"Okay."

She laughed quietly to herself as he padded along in his slippers. Then he opened the door, hesitantly greeted the other person, and her hands went damp with sweat.

"Mr. Mazaki. This is a surprise." The fact that he genuinely meant it made Anzu slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's not. I'm certain Anzu is here. Excuse me." She heard a noise, a rush of footsteps, and realized her father had brushed past Yuugi. He spotted her on the couch. "Get your things. We're leaving."

She stood up quickly. "You threw me out, remember?"

"You mother was speaking out of anger. She didn't mean it."

"So she sent you to get me, to apologize for trying to force me to marry Takehito?"

He looked at her steadily. "No."

"Then what are you doing here? I told you it's too late."

"I'm very well aware of that." He took Yuugi's place on the couch and managed to look intimidating surrounded by bright red pillows with yellow daffodils. "I understand that Yuka and I weren't the greatest parents."

"Understatement of the decade," Anzu declared with an eye roll. "You were two perfect people who had to put up with an imperfect daughter. I get it."

"Do you?" Shuichi looked over at the hovering Yuugi. "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Not at all." He sent a smile to Anzu as if saying 'good luck' before jogging up the stairs.

Shuichi turned back to his daughter, gestured for her to sit. "Your mother wanted to be an actress. Did she ever mention that?"

Anzu shook her head.

"Well, she did. But she had to marry me. It was a typical arranged marriage, the only difference being Yuka and I were already in a relationship. Making it official was the logical step. She continued to act," he went on, his hands clasped together, that faraway look in his eyes. "and did until she fell pregnant with you. You were a surprise to both of us. Yuka doesn't handle surprises very well. She wanted to terminate the pregnancy."

"Why?" Anzu whispered, the anguish spreading through her like wildfire. "Why didn't she want me?"

"She wasn't ready."

"That's not an excuse!" She lashed out, more hurt than she wanted him to know. "It's just not."

Shuichi nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. "She was quickly getting recognition for her work on stage and was well on her way to being nationally famous. Having a kid would set her back a few steps."

"Was it you who convinced her to stay pregnant?"

He nodded. "I was delighted with the prospect of becoming a father. I wanted nothing more. I made her a deal. She'd have go through with the pregnancy, and when you were old enough, I'd hire a nanny."

"Yuka never returned to acting after giving birth," Shuichi confirmed. "She described it as having her light stolen from her. Overly dramatic but that was your mother."

"Her light was stolen, huh." Anzu lifted wide blue eyes to her father's face, understanding swimming in their depths. "She blamed me. I stole her light. That's why she loathes the sight of me."

"She resents you," he corrected. "resents your talent and determination to succeed despite the odds. To her, you're living what should have been her life."

"But I'm not famous," Anzu cried in desperation. "No one knows my name."

"They will," he assured her with a smile. "One day."

Her heart stumbled behind her breast. That he could believe in her shattered the little ball of distress lodged in her heart.

"Thank you," she murmured, embarrassed. "Hearing that from you truly means the world to me." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait. Is that why she's pushing this marriage? So my dreams can disappear like hers did?"

"I don't know." And his expression was genuine. "There was a time when you were attached to Takehito, calling him your prince, and wishing you'd grow up to marry him."

"I was three," Anzu mumbled, felt the heat flood her face. "I'd heard too many fairytales and he was the closest thing to Prince Charming."

"And now?"

"Now? He's a playboy with a spiteful streak. I'm glad I grew out of those feelings. I'd've been hurt a thousand times over when he paraded his women."

"Good to hear."

Anzu sent him a puzzled look.

"I never intended for you to marry him. Not after seeing the kind of man he'd become."

"Then why didn't you oppose mother?"

"Because I love her." His response was so honest, so affectionate that she couldn't find a thing to say. "I've chosen her every time, over everyone. And to my greatest regret, over you. Not anymore." He fished out a ring of keys from his trouser pocket, tossed them on the table between them. "They're for your aunt's apartment. She's in South Africa for the rest of the year. You can use it until she returns."

"Why?"

Shuichi smiled widely, the shadows leaving his face, and his eyes full of warmth. The expression was bright and affectionate. It made her heart full.

"You're my daughter; I love you very much. I want to take care of you, if you'd allow me."

Anzu laughed quietly, the tears brimming. And she caught the sight of fear he tried to disguise. "Duh. You're my father. It's your job to take care of me."

She reached for the keys, hugged them close to her chest. "Thank you. Dad."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Chapter Nineteen.

A chorus of gossip and laughter greeted him that morning as he stashed his shoes in the cubby. The duo of girls — one of them he vaguely knew — off to the side, where they maliciously chatted about some poor girl he didn't know.

Same old, same old, Kaiba mused, thinking about regular high school life. It was a pain in the ass, and deemed compulsory by the government. Bloody bastards. What did they know? He could be at his downtown office finessing deals and improving his game system. He didn't need school. He had a brilliant mind and a great deal of money.

Kaiba furrowed his brow. Becoming pissed wasn't going to improve his disposition. And he already had two people nagging him on that. He'd only taken a step to class when someone said something that put a hitch in his stride.

"Is it true?" A short redhead asked. Her eyes were huge, and if he wasn't mistaken — he rarely ever was — she'd be salivating in a minute. "Miss good-goody got kicked out of the house. Wonder what she did."

"More like _who _she did." The black-haired girl sneered. "I heard they tossed her out on her slutty behind 'cause she got knocked up. You'll never guess who's the daddy."

"Quit holding out and spill already."

"Alright. But you have to swear you'll tell no one."

Red rolled her eyes. "You know I will. Isn't that the point of rumors? Spread 'em like wildfires?"

"Got a point there. Well, I might as well say it." Kaiba could've sworn she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It's Yuugi. Can you believe it? Our sweetly innocent King of Games."

"No way." Red gasped, then laughed. "Anzu and Yuugi? That's so gross. He can do so much better."

"Yeah. Oh, hi, Kaiba." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Didn't see you there. So have you heard? Your rival's going to be a papa."

"That's news to me." He told her, felt like ripping her head off. What was her name again? Misa? Momoi? Micheko? "I'd be interested to know how you came by this little tidbit."

"I witnessed it with my own two eyes. The scene was heartwarming, really. Anzu sobbing, Yuugi trying to console her. Her hand on her stomach. The rain was a nice touch, too. Like a despairing moment in a B movie.

"The shame she must've caused her parents. My cousin lives next to them, you know," she continued, malice bleeding from her tongue. "She told me all about the big blow out and Anzu storming off. Guess she went to see her lover."

"I see."

Those two words held enough ice to freeze over Japan, and the redhead was smart enough to pick up on it.

"Mayumi. We should get to class. Ms. Ohara's going throw a fit if we're late again."

"In a minute," Mayumi snapped. "I'm not finished."

Yeah, you are, Ruri thought, her palms growing damp. She'd heard of Kaiba's temper, the trembling fear that came with it. Not a chance in hell did she want a taste.

"Whatever. It's your hide." And wasn't that the truth.

"So, Kaiba. How does it feel? Your girlfriend betrayed you. Yeah," she giggled, and the sound was grating. "I know about it, saw you kissing her. I almost threw up. It was nauseating to watch."

"If you assume Mazaki's pregnant, how do you know it's not mine?"

Her face showed brief annoyance, but he gave her points for composing just as quickly. "Because you wouldn't stoop so low. You're a classy guy. Classy guys don't screw sluts."

"Oh?" He bent his head, angled so she looked into his eyes, saw the murderous rage in them. And it was delightful to see the fear sneak into hers. "Even a classy guy gets the urge to be with someone…different." Kaiba straightened. "Now, Mayuri, was it?"

"Mayumi," she corrected, felt her cheeks heat. He purposely mistook her name and it infuriated her.

"Ah, right. Mayumi. You're a smart girl, aren't you? A crafty girl. You'd manipulate any situation if it pleases you. Just what are you hoping to gain?"

"You." She stated unashamedly. "I'm a better choice than Anzu. She's no good. She'll blacken your reputation."

"Let me worry about my reputation," he told her. "And as for who's better, I'd pick Mazaki any day over an image-obsessed fan girl like yourself."

Kaiba could've sworn he saw smoke coming out her ears. It was always nice to piss someone off. Their reactions were too good to pass up.

"Since you're about to blow any second, I'd like to impart some sound advice." His voice lowered, and his eyes went steely. "You see, I'm a patient man. I deal with morons on a daily basis so I have to be. But when you step on someone I care about, someone who's grown close to me, I'll do nothing short of ripping you to shreds. Understand?" Kaiba smiled coldly when she nodded, her face suddenly pale. "Good. Now leave."

Mayumi made the effort no to trip over her feet, pride saving her from running. No, she'd never run. He'd detest her more for running. So she walked, walked quicker than she'd ever had in her life.

Alone, Kaiba thought to find Mazaki. She'd be in English, he remembered. Then he caught himself. Why did he know that? It puzzled him that he did. Shaking it off, he strolled down the corridors, found Yuugi instead.

Intending to ignore him, that foolish piece of gossip that left a bad taste in his mouth, he kept going. An arm shot out to grab his.

Annoyed, Kaiba glared down at its owner. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're going the wrong way. Anzu didn't come to school today. I know you're looking for her."

"What makes you think—" Then it clicked. Yuugi knew. He scoffed at the thought. Of course he did. Mazaki _would_ blab to her most trusted friend. A friend, Kaiba knew, who harbored romantic intentions.

"Where is she?"

"Her aunt's place. Hillview Towers. You know it?"

"Yeah." As a matter of fact, he owned it. "And you're helping me because..?"

"I want Anzu to be happy," Yuugi replied solemnly. "even if she's with you. That's what matters most, right?" He smiled now. "I bet that ugly rumor set you off."

"It did," he admitted.

Yuugi seemed satisfied with his response. "You'd better stop by Mari's bakery on your way over."

"What for?"

"Cream puffs, of course. They're Anzu's favorite and a weakness."

"Thanks." And wasn't that odd to say, Kaiba thought. Even odder that he meant it.

"Apartment 13A. Good luck." Yuugi walked away, that smile on his lips. He'd better let Anzu know she'll be having a visitor dropping by.

* * *

Hillview Towers was as he remembered. An art deco building with a polished veneer capable of being fancy and understated at the same time. Inside mirrored the outside; tasteful furniture, modern décor. He was proud of this little nugget, and that was saying something.

Taking the elevator up to the apartment, Kaiba glanced down at the pink bakery box in his hand. Cream puffs, for God's sake. What a wimpy pastry.

The doors opened; he didn't have to walk far. The gold tone characters staring at him as he raised his hand to knock.

When the door opened, Kaiba couldn't help but stare. She was wearing something festive. A dress blindingly with color that mimicked sunbursts. When she moved, it made his eyes ache, and distracted, he didn't see her grin.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"What?"

"The bakery box. Is it for me? What'd you buy?" Anzu flipped open the cover, sighed lustily as she gazed at the goodies. "Cream puffs. You bought me cream puffs. They're my favorite, you know."

"I do know." He passed it over, walked inside. "Yuugi told you I was coming. Didn't know the shrimp had a cell phone. Are you going to inhale them all in one breath?"

"Huh?" Guilty, she forced herself to close the box. "Sorry. I'm just really hungry. My aunt's fridge is close to empty and the pantry is loaded with healthy crap. I'm craving sugar, and these," she sighed again. "These are a gift from the gods."

To show she wasn't a greedy pig, she offered the box to him. "Want one?"

"No. They're yours."

"Good. Because I was only pretending to share." She picked out another and sank her teeth into it. "Mmmm. Mari's is the best. I'd know her stuff anywhere. "

While she stuffed her face, Kaiba looked around, approved of the furniture, the knickknacks scattered around the room. His gaze fell on the mirrored coffee table, the book tossed on it.

He picked it up. "What is this?" And held it up for her to see.

"That?" she laughed. "It's a manga, a shoujo manga. The main guy resembles you, don't you think? He's got the same hair, that cold glare. If it wasn't for the coloring, it could be you."

Kaiba stared down at the image, the uncanny resemblance. "Stray Love Hearts. What kind of name is that?"

"A good one for romance. If it was an action manga, it'd be stupid. Give it. Your eyes are going to bleed if you keep staring."

Anzu threw it on the winged-back chair, sat down on the sectional. "Let's talk."

"Why were you reading such a thing?"

"I was bored and it was in my bag. My aunt's got weird taste in books so I was left without a choice. _Now_ can we talk? There's a lot to be said." She patted the spot closest to hers. "Put it here, Kaiba."

He did, but with a frown. "Your outfit's going to impair my vision."

"It's my aunt's and the only thing that could fit. I don't have enough boobs to pull off the rest. So," Anzu settled back. "The word is I'm pregnant. Are you going to take responsibility?"

"I'm not the father," he reminded her, and that same bitter taste coated his tongue. "You're not upset."

"How could I be? I'm on a sugar high and it's not true. Mayumi is a jealous bitch," she declared with some heat. "Stupid, too. Naming Yuugi as the father, nobody'll believe that." She stopped abruptly, glared at him. "Did you?"

"No."

"Then why did you rush over here?" she threw back, came close so their noses bumped each other. "Well?"

Kaiba held his ground. "I didn't rush. There wasn't any traffic. And though her story was interesting, it was pitifully spun. However," he continued, in a tone that told her he used it in the boardroom. "I gleaned what little truth buried in that mess of lies." His eyes held hers and they were fierce. "Your parents threw you out for reasons not associated with a false pregnancy, but for something else. What, Mazaki, what was it?"

"It's not a what. It's you, sort of." Anzu exhaled heavily, looked down at her hands. She wrung them. "Takehito blabbed to my mother about us. He saw us kissing," she explained quickly. "She — my mother — she made demands that I marry Takehito, and when I wouldn't she basically told me to leave. Looking back, I may have been hardheaded to skip out so quickly."

"May?" he teased, and found it strange. But when she smiled, he figured it was worth it.

"Okay. I _was_ hardheaded. I went to Yuugi's and he readily offered for me to stay, but my dad wasn't having it. He gave me the key to this place and now I'm waiting for one of his lackeys to drop off my things. I'm getting tired of not wearing underwear." She slid her eyes to his, pretended embarrassment. "Oops. Shouldn't have said that. You might do something perverted to me."

"Like hell, Mazaki. I've got better things to do."

"Hey!" She was genuinely insulted. "That was mean, even for you."

"Don't pout. You look ridiculous." And because he could, he threatened. "I won't buy you cream puffs next time."

"I could buy them myself when I get something decent to wear." Anzu looked down at the pretty tie-dyed dress. "Not that this isn't decent, but I like my own clothes."

Smiling now, she cupped his face. "I'm glad you came. Even if it was for a different reason." She leaned into kiss him, paused halfway there. "You're not still denying your feelings for me, are you?"

"No." Why bother? He suddenly had no control and he didn't hate it. "Coming over here should've been the biggest clue. I don't dislike you, Mazaki."

"Aww. I don't dislike you, Kaiba." Anzu grinned. "Now lets both shut up and get to the good stuff."

"Definitely," he easily agreed

She tasted of cream puffs she loved, soft and unimaginably sweet. It made him dizzy, in a good way. And he felt like he could drown in her. Startled by the thought, he pushed her away, stared into her dazed blue eyes.

"Wow." Anzu smiled drunkenly. "That was so good, I'm hearing bells."

Kaiba sat back. "It's the door," he mentioned after moment. After his mind cleared.

"Uh-huh." She leaned forward.

"No, Mazaki. Someone's at your door."

"What?" Then her eyes widened. "What?" she said again, this time her voice rising to shock. "Oh crap. You've got to hide. That's my dad's man servant. I like to call him a spy."

She was tugging on him as she talked, dragged him up, then began frantically looking for a place he assumed for him to hide.

"The bedroom." Anzu stated. "Go hide in the bedroom. He won't look there. It's the second door on the right. Hurry!"

He went, only because she looked so damn frazzled.

With Kaiba safely tucked away, Anzu ran a hand over her hair to tidy it. Then, calmly as she could manage, went to answer the door.

"Sugiyama. What a surprise."

"Is it? I was sure your father told you I'd be dropping by with your things." He drew two large suitcases from behind him. "Shall I put them in your room?"

"No!" She smiled nervously when he lifted one gray brow. "I just took a nap and the room's a mess. You can leave them in the living room. I'll tote it in there later."

"Miss Anzu. If I didn't know better I'd think you've got someone in there with you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I smell men's cologne. Expensive men's cologne." He glanced around while she fidgeted. "Your father is very proud of you," he said abruptly. "Don't disappoint him."

"I won't." Anzu replied firmly.

"Good. Because he'll miss you when you leave for Julliard next year."

"I know. I'll miss him, too."

Sugiyama smiled, softening the lines around his face. "Tell Mr. Kaiba his limo is blocking the entrance. And," he continued, watching the panic float across her features. "that I hope his company is doing well. Must be since he's got time to visit you. I won't mention this to your father," he told her. "since I'm sure you'll try not to let this happen again."

"Of course." Anzu closed the door behind him as he strode out. "Hey, Kaiba. You can come on out."

When he did, she could see his frown even from across the room. "What's bugging you?"

"You're leaving next year."

"Yeah." Anzu walked to him. "My dad's decided to support me." She tilted her head. "You knew of my dream. It just happening faster than I thought."

"Do your friends know?"

Anzu shook her head. "I haven't told them; You're the first. I'd ask you to keep it to yourself, but what's the point? You'd never speak to them unless you're forced to."

She reached for his hand when he remained quiet. "If I asked you to visit me, would you?"

"I don't know." His frown deepened as he thought about it. "I suppose I could."

"I'll take it." Anzu reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "We have a year. Who knows what could happen. Let's make the best of it." And sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

"Can't believe you're moving away," Jou said, his tone wistful. They were in Yuugi's living room, congregated for the last time until whenever. "Just yesterday we were hanging at the arcade. Now," he sighed deeply. "Now we're splitting up."

"Aww. Come here you big softie," Anzu crushed him in a hug. "You're unusually adorable tonight."

"I'm adorable any night."

She laughed, tears stinging her eyes as Yuugi and Honda completed the circle. "Guys…"

"She's starting to leak," Honda announced, playfully winced when she jabbed him in the gut.

"I am not." But she blinked fiercely to hold back. "It's been a year, hasn't it? Time went by so fast. I'm going to Julliard, you three are doing your own thing. Jeez. I'm really going to miss seeing your faces."

"That's not entirely true." Yuugi told her in his gentle voice. "Modern communication is a wonderful thing."

"It's not the same."

"You could stay."

"Jou!" Honda admonished. "Don't say things like that. You know how hard Anzu's worked."

"I know. I'm just going to miss having her around. Who's going to lecture us about our morals, bully us into giving her our choco pudding."

"I don't do the last one." Anzu grumbled. "In fact, it's the other way around."

"No, it's not." Jou argued. "I haven't eaten the chocolate flavor since you started buying vanilla. Vanilla, for God's sake. What a disgusting taste."

She grinned impishly. "Precisely why I buy it."

"Wretch," he accused with a grin.

"Look at the two of you," Honda said smiling. "Like a pair of bratty siblings. It's a good thing I've outgrown the childishness. Right, Yuugi?"

"Well…"

"Oh, please. Just because he's got himself a girlfriend he thinks he's a man."

"I am a man."

"Sure you are," Anzu drawled.

"You know, you've been spending too much time with Kaiba. You've picked up his bad habits."

"I have not."

"You may not insult us in a cruel way, but the tone's definitely there." Honda turned to Jou for back up, deflated when the blond looked upset. "What's crawled up your butt?"

"Kaiba. How's he handling you leaving?"

"We broke up," Anzu replied simply. "Long distance relationships never work, and it'd be unfair to us both if we pretended it did."

"That's very grown up," he whispered.

He couldn't say why her answer left a foul taste in his mouth, Jou realized. He never approved of the relationship, never missed an opportunity to express his opinion of it. And still, despite his negativity, he couldn't bring himself to slap her on the back and tell her she'd made the right decision. Not when she had that distant sadness in her eyes.

So he was caught off guard when she smiled from the heart and embraced him.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. If it's meant to be, if Kaiba is indeed the one, we'll come together again in the future. But right now," Anzu leaned back to stare into his eyes. "I'm all about achieving my goals. The hottest guy on the planet couldn't distract me."

"Good." Because he'd bloody the guy's face if he did.

Honda brushed an imaginary tear. "That was a touching moment. Truly beautiful."

"I'll second that," Yuugi grinned. "We're family. We fight, we laugh, we cry. We're a clichéd bunch."

"That we are," Anzu agreed on a laugh. "And since this is my last night in Domino for a while, I say we go out, get smashed, and have a freakin' good time."

They glanced at each other, pumped their fists into the air, and shouted, "Aye!"

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Well, that's it, guys. The next chapter's going to be the last. Favorite moment in this one? Jou and Anzu at the end. So sweet.

Thanks for reading. And please review.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Lockdown.

Epilogue.

_Six years later…_

The curtains closed to the polite applause of New York's elite society. But to her ears, they might have been the boisterous cheers at a Kills concert.

Rushing backstage, Anzu tugged at her costume, pulled the pins from out her hair. She passed Jamie in the corridors.

"Hey, Slim. You got a man in your dressing room. Great eyes on that one." She grinned. "A real sexy blue."

"Got it." Anzu took a step, then twisted back. "Carly. How is she?"

"Badly sprained ankle. Nothing some ice and rest can't fix. That'll teach her to over do it."

"You can't blame her." Anzu responded, shaking back her hair. "Giovanni's a slave driver," she said, thinking of their choreographer. "Gotta love him."

She kept walking, burst into her dressing room to see ol' blue-eyes sitting in her spare chair.

He was the most handsome man in her acquaintance and she loved him to pieces.

"Dad." Anzu hugged him close, felt his lips brush her cheek. "What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet up at the airport."

"I thought it would be better if I came, enjoyed your performance."

"You saw?" Now she felt embarrassed. She always did. "How was I?"

"Marvelous," Shuichi praised. "You've made your old man very proud."

"Thank you. But you shouldn't have come. My luggage —"

"Is safely in the boot of my car. I know how anxious you are to get home. To Domino."

"Yeah." Anzu undid the toe shoes, gave her aching feet a quick rub. "How's mother?" she asked, keeping her tone casual.

"She's fine. Couldn't make it because of her charity's annual fundraiser."

"Dad, you don't have to make her excuses. I know she'd rather eat mud than support me and my career."

"Your mother's a difficult woman. She'll come around."

"You've been saying that for years." Anzu disappeared behind a door, came back minutes later dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. "I'm fine with it, really. I'm a grown woman, I should be." She grabbed the purse she'd tossed on the vanity earlier. "Ready?"

Shuichi could only nod. "Sure."

She took a nap on her father's private jet, felt refreshed when they landed in Domino. And when they'd taken a private car to the belly of the city, Anzu pushed back the oncoming jetlag — she could feel it in her bones — and eagerly awaited the quaint neighborhood she grew up in.

And because she was excited to see her friends' faces — in the flesh and not on a blinding screen — she let loose a string of giggles that regular people would think her mental institution material.

"You're in good spirits," her father commented, knowing his daughter's moods. It took him a while, and he was sorry and ashamed for it. "How long has it been? Since you saw them last?"

"Six months, two weeks, three days. I feel like a junkie waiting for a fix." She released a breath, started fixing her hair. "Do I look okay?"

"You've got a stain on your blouse and a ladder in your stockings. You should've changed before we left the plane."

Anzu pouted. "You're supposed to say I look beautiful even if I resembled a hag. That's what father's do."

"Maybe a lesser parent would, my dear, but I love you very much. And because of that love," he continued without missing a beat. "it requires only direct honesty."

"Then I appreciate it," she exclaimed, then examined the spot she hoped was spaghetti sauce. "You don't suppose we could stop somewhere where I could change? Before we get to Yuugi's?"

He sighed deeply, punishment he supposed for having a daughter who'd suddenly gave two cents about the way she looked. "I'm sure we could."

The skinny jeans/sexy blazer combo always worked. But when you added a cute print top and break-your-ankles heels, then you were working it.

Waving goodbye to her father, she caught the brief shake of his head when she wobbled away to Yuugi's doorstep. No one said looking good was easy. And she figured she'd slip them off once inside.

But not before having the door blown open and a very enthusiastic blond crushing her in a hug.

"Jou!" she cried, laughing as he mussed the hair she'd carefully combed. "Quit it. You'll make it worse."

"You've gotten taller."

"It's the shoes. Man, I'm so happy to see you. Where're the others?"

"Right here," Yuugi announced, gave Jou a reprimanding look. "He raced to the door before anyone could catch him. It was supposed to be a surprise party."

"Like a puppy," Anzu giggled.

"No, not like a puppy." He pinched her cheek for going there. "And what's the point of the surprise? She _told_ us she was coming."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to be here." She glanced at the long haired guy she didn't recognize. Squinting, she tried to place him. "Oh, my gosh! Honda? Is that you?"

"The one and the same. Like the new look?" He gave a spin, showing off.

"Yeah. I just—Wow. You look—"

"Stupid?" Jounouchi supplied.

"I was going to say like a sexy hippie. But I can see how you got stupid. I'm kidding," Anzu elbowed Honda when he looked wounded. "I missed joking around with you guys."

"And we missed you," Yuugi expressed warmly. "Something was delivered for you today," he remembered when they were alone. He pulled out a plain envelope and passed it to her. "I was told you'll know by whom."

Anzu grinned. "Yeah. I know who." Tucking it away, she walked into the living room, stopped dead when a figure moved in front her. She adored those dark eyes, missed seeing that electrifying grin. "Ren."

He came in for a hug, and when she opened her arms to accept him, he stared critically. "You've been slacking off. Are those the biceps of a dancer?"

"Well, they aren't a gummy bear's." She nearly squirmed under his gaze. "Alright! I may have gotten lazy in the last week. It's not my fault. Breakfast makes me sluggish."

"So toss out the muffin. It's not good for you anyways." When she pouted, he softened his expression. "Want that hug?"

"It wouldn't hurt now that you've insulted my body and eating habits." Anzu found his chest perfectly chiseled when she pressed her cheek against it. "How's the girlfriend?" she asked, drawing away.

"Changed her title. Now she's an _ex_-girlfriend."

"I didn't like her anyway. She only wanted you for your body."

Ren grinned cockily. "Don't they all? I've been single for six days and I'm enjoying it. The taste of freedom is damn near drugging."

"Totally."

He would've said something if Jounouchi hadn't chosen that moment to appear and disrupt the conversation.

"Quit hogging, Anzu, pretty boy. She's got the cut the cake."

"You guys got a cake?" Her sweet tooth suddenly erupted. "What kind is it? Chocolate? Marble? It doesn't matter. It'll still taste yummy."

"Don't go crazy," Ren called out. "We don't want you gaining five pounds before going back on stage."

"Party-pooper," Anzu grumbled, felt like complaining to Yuugi when he strolled up to her.

"You've got a guest outside," he mentioned.

"A guest?" she frowned momentarily. "Do they have cake or any other sweet that Ren's beady eye can't see?"

"It'd be a first." Ren chuckled.

She ignored him, turned back to Yuugi. "Well, do they?"

"Why don't you go ask?" he suggested, smiled sunnily when she continued to frown. "Go on."

"Fine." Anzu teetered along, a little miffed since she spied the bakery box and knew it was from Mari's. Huffing out a breath, she went outside.

He was standing by the car — a drool-worthy Maybach — with his tie loose and shirtsleeves rolled to the elbows. She could've melted into a puddle when he smiled at her in his superior way.

"Well, hello, stranger," she sidled up to him, cursing the heels she'd strapped on. They made her wobble in the most unattractive way. "Decided to drop by and welcome me home?"

"Something like that," Kaiba steadied her when she came close to breaking her neck. He gave the shoes a distasteful glance. "Why do you wear those things?"

"They make my legs look sexy."

"Your legs are fine the way they are." He gave them an appreciative glance. "Dancing does a body good."

Anzu murmured in agreement. "So what's up?"

"You were supposed to call me when your plane landed."

"Was I?" She pretended naivety. "I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry."

"I suppose it was your plan to somehow get me to Yuugi's place, celebrate your return like best buds over beer and pizza."

"We didn't get to pizza, but there's cake. You wouldn't happen to have one hiding in the car, would you?"

"One what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind," And was about to add something when she noticed it. "Where are your glasses?"

"My what?"

"Glasses, Kaiba. The thing you use to see. Where are they?"

"I only need them for work. It's unnecessary to wear them every minute of the day." Plus, he detested them.

"Well that's too bad," Anzu replied, brushing a hand through her hair. "I'm a sucker for a man with glasses. And it helps if that man is severely handsome."

He quirked a brow. "Is that why you jump me every time I'm wearing them?"

"Why else?" She shrugged.

"I thought you were distracting me from work. Giving me a break, so to speak."

"Nope. I wanted you for my own selfish purposes."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I see. I know better now."

"Come on. Don't pout."

"I am not pouting," he responded seriously.

"Whatever you say, honey." Anzu smiled brightly, her eyes glimmering with mischief. "Hey. Do you want to go somewhere?"

Kaiba glanced at Yuugi's place, then brought his eyes back to her stunningly blue ones. "Wouldn't you be missed? You are the guest of honor."

"They'll understand." She made a mental note to call Yuugi. "Hand over the keys." She held out her hand.

He stared at it. "No way. I value my life."

"No fair." Anzu stamped her foot, nearly tipped over. Kaiba's arm shot out to grab her. "Thanks. I'm a better driver than you."

"Is that so? I vaguely recall you getting into a number of accidents over the years."

She made a scoffing sound. "They were minor incidents and completely the other guy's fault."

"All twelve of them?" he inquired cheekily.

Her eyes blazed. "Yes. You know how reckless Americans are. Now give me the keys. I promise not to harm your precious ride."

He hesitated for a long time.

"Kaiba," Anzu growled having lost the patience she was proud of.

"Why is it you address me by my last name," he said, attempting to stall. "and not the first?"

"Because my tongue gets heavy when I do." She paused for a second, said, "Se-to." Only to giggle like a loon.

"You're drunk," Kaiba accused, pouncing on the opportunity. "You can't drive."

"Nice try," Anzu said dryly. "Have you forgotten that I abstain? Alcohol destroys your body and subsequently your career."

"Fine." He knew when he was boxed in. "Take it before I change my mind."

"Yay." She snatched them up, kicked off her shoes before strapping herself in. "Can't drive while wearing silts," she told him, answering the question so clearly written on his face.

"Thank the Lord." He leaned back and hoped they'd make it wherever with all pieces intact.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kaiba glanced out the window, frowned when he recognized Domino High. He turned to see her slipping on the stilts.

"You comin'?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Why, of all places, are we here?"

"'Cause this is where it started." She reached for his hand, lifted her head so she could stare into his eyes. "Where we started." And kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Want to go inside?" Anzu asked, pulling back.

Kaiba sighed. "What the hell."

"Do you remember how we got stuck in detention?"

"You were behaving like a bitch if I recall correctly."

"You don't," she argued with heat. "It was your fault. I'm sure of it."

"Just like a woman to blame the man."

"Because it's usually the man's fault. Anyway," Anzu continued, wanting to step away from that minefield. "If Mr. Takanori hadn't accidentally locked us in, we'd never be here, together as a couple. He was our cupid, don't you think? Of course, you caused his firing and —"

"I didn't."

She gave him a skeptical glance. "Yeah, you did, Mr. Forgetful. You insinuated you did that time in your office."

Kaiba shrugged a shoulder. "I may have led you to believe that, yes. But it was the principal who made the final decision. I offered Takanori a job at a local school I'm funding, but he declined saying he'd moved on to other things. Last I heard, he was a Dean at Domino University."

"Why have you never told me?"

"Forgot." Was all he said.

"Just as well." Anzu sighed. "Wanna take the tour?"

"No, thanks. I've been here far too long. Brings back unwanted memories."

"I'm surprised you have any since you were hardly here."

"True," he agreed with a wry smile. "But the times I was here, I felt like wringing necks. Yours, particularly."

"Always the charmer," she reached for the door, frowned when the door refused to budge. "We must have really bad luck," Anzu thought out loud, giving the handle another vigorous turning. "Hate to say it, but it appears we've got some major déjà vu."

"Don't kid," Kaiba nudged her aside gently. "Lightning never strikes twice."

"But apparently door handles can. Want to go up to our favorite classroom?"

"No." He was already rearing to kick down the door.

"Hey! Are you crazy? You'll damage the door."

He wheeled his eyes to glare at her. "That's what you're concerned about? The damn door?" The frown on his face darkened when she hesitated. "I recall this odd reaction from before.

"Well, I don't." Anzu folded her arms beneath her breasts. "My memory's not as good as yours. And in any case, I have a key."

"You have a key." he repeated slowly, ice frosting each word. "You deliberately deceived me."

"Yup. Hence, it's called a prank. You might not know what that is, but it's supposed to be funny."

"And was it funny, Anzu?" he queried silkily.

She nodded. "The panic in your eyes almost cracked my actor's mask. I wished I recorded it."

"Was it you who thought up this ridiculous prank?"

"Who else?" Anzu shrugged. "I'm the only one who should see your panicked face."

"You realize I'm going to seek revenge."

She grinned. "I knew the risks." She produced the key from the envelope Yuugi had given her. "You do the honors."

"How'd you get this?" Kaiba asked, disengaged the lock with a relieved click.

"I called in a favor — two favors, actually. The door had to be open when we arrived."

"I'd wondered about that."

"Then, while you were gawking, I managed to lock the door."

"Very crafty," he praised.

"I learned from the best," Anzu retorted with a impish smile.

"Mokuba," he deduced correctly. "That pest."

She giggled. "Where is he tonight? Hot date?"

"I believe so."

"So we have the run of mansion?" The look he sent her make her heart rate kick up a wild beat. "Breaking up that time was the right choice. We needed to focus on other things."

"Mm-hmm."

"I remember telling Jou that if we were meant to be, we'd meet again. And we did."

"Yes." He murmured, taking her hand now. "We were very lucky."

Anzy wrapped her arms around him in the moonlight, the Maybach like a sleek bodyguard. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Same here."

She withdrew to dangle the car keys in front his face. "Let's go home."

Kaiba snatched them from her. "I'm driving."

"Aww." But she climbed in. "Make a stop at Mari's. I never did get that cake."

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

I'm really sorry for not updating when I said I would. Technical difficulties on my end.

Anyway. Thank you everyone for supporting me and this story. It took me four years to finish, but I'm glad the way it turned out.

I always love a happy ending.

Please look forward to the next.


End file.
